Past Relations Turn to Love
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: After moving back to Japan from studying in her home country, England, will Kiari be able to reform the relationships she had with the Hosts? And specifically, Kyouya...
1. Things to know

**Past Relations Turn to Love (OHSHC)**

**INFO**

HEROIN = Kiari Kagerou(may fly), age 15

HAIR = honey blonde, back length, no bangs, prefers to part it on the left side

EYES = sapphire blue

FORM = as tall as the twins (however tall that is), fairly skinny, has curves in all the right places, flexible, lengthy limbs suited for dance, flexible fingers for piano, guitar, flute, + other instruments, likes form fitting clothes, perferpreferably the Hitachiin luv B 4 life logos, likes skateboarder brand shoes.

INTRESTS = music, art, dance, literature, choir, archery, weaponry

PROFESSED IN (soon to excel the family in) = musician (a wide variety imaginable), artist (medium = pencil), dancer (ballet specifically), writer (vampire romance novelist most likely), singer, swordsman

PERSONALITY = smart, creative, talkative, quiet, energetic, bookworm, over imaginative, shy sometimes, low self-esteem, likes quiet places to read, likes to listen to her iPod when drawing, likes chocolate, and some spicy foods, doesn't like ramen + prefers British foods (she's from Europe), can re - create almost anything, really sucks at sculpturing, doesn't like to tell people her problems, can get really animated if she likes a subject, made fun of because of her laugh, reminisces too much about her childhood + her diseased family members, doesn't do very well in biology or geometry, if she is talking to a cute boy, or any in general, she tends to go on a laughing spree, embarrassing herself most of the time, she is a manga fanatic + a vampire nerd, can easily worry, is easily become scared from certain things, cares about those closest to her, likes to read a lot, both manga + actual books, can be a jerk to those she doesn't like, can easily get onto a sugar high really quick, just add pixie stick , gets pissed if she can't think or concentrate, gets real serious when drawing a masterpiece, and gets pissed too if she can't read in a quiet place, likes to be organized, likes to have fun, when pissed, back away slowly, don't bother her when she has a stomach ache (you will never get her to move), can become really dependent when confizzled, including ill, which she hasn't since she met Kyouya Ootari, gets really serous when in possession of a sword, very agile, perceptive, can get an attitude easily, very unlike the twins and isn't charmed by their twincest act, finds it very amusing to make Tamaki pout in his emo corner, would love to eat cake with Hunny any day, is scared to spar with Mori, prefers Kaoru over Hikaru because of Hikaru's more devilish side and attitude, she has always had a thing for Kyouya ever since she met him when they were younger.


	2. Kiss Me Under the Moonlight

CHAPTER 1

"Strange pencil, I might as well toss it", she thought out loud in her British accent. Walking down the steps of her home as she did, thirsting for water, and toying with the pencil, twirling it around in her fingers. "Mechanical pencils are so much better." Reaching the bottom, she slid her socked feet across the hard wood floor of her mansion, rounding the corner towards the kitchen after trekking across the large foyer. She silently slid across the tiled floor in the kitchen, tossing the useless black pencil in the bin, twirling as she reached the fridge, grasping the soft, cold handle.

Pulling out her fifth water bottle that day, not knowing where the others go, she began to make her way back to where she came from, when suddenly. . .

"Kiari, come over here for a moment, please," it was her dad, but knowing how ignorant she thought she was, she called back; "Where is _here_, father?" She smiled with known idiocy.

"The dining area, Kiari," my father answered bluntly. She slid over to an open area her family dines in during good weather, knowing he wouldn't be in the huge dining hall.

"Yes, father," she stepped out onto the back porch, seeing her father with three other men and one other woman.

"Kiari, you might not remember, but these are clients and other such that our family was acquainted with before we went to Europe years ago," her father said. She nodded, wracking through the memories she chose to keep a while back, but those faces didn't ring a bell at the moment.

"This Mr. Suoh. He his the chairman of Ouran Academy," he motioned towards the blond, going on gray haired man seated next to him. "You still might not remember, but this is Tamaki Suoh's father." That clicked. Tamaki, the prince she danced with that night almost ten years ago.

"It's very good to see you again, Kiari. Knowing you remember my son is really nice to hear, but there is a chance he may not remember you, sorry to say," Mr. Suoh said.

"This is Mrs. Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, and if you remember, clothes designer," my father went on.

"It's very good to see you again face to face, Kiari, and you still have very good sense in style I see," She overlooked my outfit. VANS, Hitachiin designer jeans, rolled up to her knees, and an orange and blue zip up hoody with the design of faint roses faintly outlined in white that the twins designed only for her from their Luv B 4 Life collection with her hair up high in a bun clip.

"Thank you," she smiled as she replied softly.

"Then Haninozuka sensei, on behalf of Takashi and Mitsukuni," her father continued. She bowed in respect of the man who taught her how to fight, with the assistance of Takashi sempai and Mitsukuni sempai.

"Have you kept up with practice,hm disciple?" sensei asked. She nodded with a determined look on her face that faded after that moment.

"Then, Mr. Ootari, Head of the Ootari group - "

"With the absolute best hospitals and police force in Japan, It is good to see you, Master Ootari," I finished my father's sentence, bowing in respect, and in still gratitude of him curing her life threatening illness ten years ago.

"It actually has been quite a while. I am still glad to hear that you haven't fallen ill since we met all those years ago," he commented bluntly like he didn't care, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger. "I am also sorry to say that my son's memory of you has probably faded from his thoughts over the years."

"I have to agree. I almost forgot all of your sons over the matter of time, too, if it weren't for the memento's they all gave me to remember them by," I nodded in agreement.

"Their boys should be in the den with he grand piano (yes I have multiple of the same rooms for different purposes) with your mother at the moment. Go and see them," her eyes widened at the words her father had just spoke, but kept her composure, knowing she'd go into a happy fit if she didn't try. But they are here? In the flesh? Just around the corner? She got chills at the thought and the memories of their faces replaying in my mind. She finally nodded in response and turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave yet! I have something to give you, Kiari," she turned back around, content to see her long lost friends.

"Now this only came out the other day, so you might not have seen it yet, but this is from a collection the twins chose to put out in response to the thing that's all the rage for teenagers right now; vampires. So here you go, and try them on. I want to see!" Mrs. Hitachiin handed her a fairly large amount of clothing put in plastic covers on hangers so they wouldn't get damaged. All she noticed was black material. Kiari smiled in mischievous content like the twins do at in the direction of her father. He sighed in defeat. "You and black, what will I do with you?" he took a sip of coffee that was just served to all of them just moments ago. She looked down at her girlish clothing and at the clothes, then bolted to her room after a loud THANK YOU! YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER MRS. HITACHIIN!

After taking large strides, running, pirouetting, and skipping steps, Kiari made it to her room, throwing the vampire attire on her bed, and throwing the plastic covering off of a black shirt that said in white calligraphy: If you love me under the moonlight, then kiss me under the moonlight. She smiled very contently with a psychotic giggle at those words on the front of the ¼ inch sleeve shirt, then noticed something pink attached by a paperclip on the wide collar. She took it. '_Dear Kiari, this design was made especially for you, quote said by the twins themselves. This outfit, along with plenty of others are made in multiple sizes so that you can wear them to your heart's content.. Yours truly, the Hitachiins.' _she unzipped her ¼ inch sleeve hoody that was also made especially for only her when she was little, as well as her tank top, and carefully pulled the black, form fitting tee over her head, then moving on to what was underneath, Kiari ripped the plastic off. It was a sweatshirt in the same style as her shirt, but there was a full moon in the background of the words that now said: If you love me under the moonlight, then kiss me under the moonlight.

But what if then you love me more than that, by which you do,

Then I will hold you tight under the moonlight . . . She turned the sweatshirt around, which it continued: Then with a kiss, and a single drop of blood, shall you be mine, under the moonlight. Kiari blushed a bit as a chill went up her spine at those words, the words that Hikaru and Kaoru had actually said for a design just for her. She set it down carefully, then pulled a pair of midnight denim skinny jeans, just the way she liked them. She slipped her pants off to replace them with her new jeans, and slipped her black VANS back on.

"Okay, time to go see everyone," she said to her as I walked out the door.

"So, Mrs. Kagerou, I have noticed that Key signature Music has prospered even more," commented a comfortable Kyouya Ootari.

"Yes, thank you for noticing, Kyouya," Kiari's mother replied.

"Oh, yes, I noticed those cabinets over there, are those filled with music?" asked a highly curious Tamaki Suoh.

"Yes, highly organized, as well, going from A to Z," my mother replied again.

"Is that your husband's music," Tamaki asked.

"No, his are in his study. That is all of my daughter's music," my mother took a sip of her tea. Tamaki was shocked at how much music was there, filling three cabinets, ranging from more than ten instruments.

"You have a daughter!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. They looked at each other, not knowing that I had snuck up behind them.

"Yes, and if you love me under the moonlight, then kiss me under the moonlight. But then if you love me more than that, by which you do, then I will hold you tight under the moonlight . . . Then with a kiss, and a single drop of blood, you will be mine under the moonlight," I cooed gently in their ears. They stared at me, wide eyed, a little shaken by my sudden words. I stood up straight, looking at everyone else with a kind smile.

"Long time, no see, everyone, huh?"


	3. Catch up

Ahaha…finally a disclaimer…! Tehehe I don't own OHSHC unfortunately but I adore Kyouya so I hope you liked this story for the most part =D

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone just stared at me. My smile lessened as I worried that they all forgot who I was. I noticed my mother stand up.

"Well, see you all have some catching up to do, so I'll just leave now," I hinted the nervous tone in my mother's cheery voice. She picked her tea and walked out of the European style den. I then notice Kaoru's head turn towards his brother's.

"Hikaru, we made that quote up for the vampire line. But, we only put that quote on - "the two looked at me, and noticed the locket that the two gave me before I left for Europe for my scholarship educations five years ago.

"Kiari …" Hikaru held out my name in a whisper, remembering who I was, and that I was standing behind them at the very moment. My gentle smile came back.

"Hikaru, and Kaoru - kun," I said slowly, in my most sincere, gentle voice, color coming to my cheeks, and placing my hands on the back of the luv seat, hoping they took them, like they used to, but instead, in unison, more heat coming to their faces, they pushed themselves up and sat on the back of the luv seat, at the same time drawing me in with one arm each, and bringing me into a warm embrace. I put an arm around each of them, returning the warm welcome.

"Kiari," cooed Hikaru.

"We missed you so much," Kaoru laid his head on my shoulder, a gentle smile landing on his face.

"You've changed so much, too," I then heard Hikaru. I could feel their breath against my neck, which gave me goose bumps, but I smiled, because I knew that all they were was happy to see me.

"Your hair grew out too," Kaoru noticed I didn't have bangs anymore. Hikaru nodded as he brushed hair behind my ear hiding my right eye because of the part too far to my left.

"It looks like you two have too," I commented, a soft sigh escaping my lips. Suddenly, they pulled away.

"Can you still guess which one's which?" they said in unison, pushing their hair back to hide their part, mischievously smiling like they always used to. I sighed again, patting the shoulder on my right, already knowing he was the most devilish twin.

"My dear Hikaru, you can't fool me, especially when I know the way you touch me. Roughly, but sweetly," I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Awwwwwwwww, you're no fun anymore!," they whined in unison, pouting a little, knowing that I still remember who is who.

"P.s., Kaoru's hair is parted on the left, and yours is parted on the right, so there," I giggled as I heard Tamaki gawk at us hearing the comment I made about how the way Hikaru touched me, which was a big fat lie, but obviously Tamaki was getting the wrong idea, probably not have watched him hesitantly putting his hand behind my hair, that oblivious idiot. Although he probably didn't know who I was since we were both very little when we met, and he is probably very convinced the twins are pervs.

"I remember that name. Do we know Kiari, Takashi?" I heard Mitsukuni ask. Takashi nodded.

"She was your fathers disciple, and we assisted him in her training. She always had cake with you afterwards," Takashi replied. Everyone stared at Mori for his long string of words. I wasn't surprised. He always talked more when he talked to me, feeling more comfortable to express what was going through his head. I walked around the luv seat, pulling up the sleeves of my sweatshirt with a smile on my face, emphasizing on my left sleeve to make everyone notice the black sweat band on my left wrist with a pink bunny head pin sewed to it. A memento that the two gave me to remember them by when I left. I never took it off except for when I was in the shower or when I went to bed (my mom said 'it would cut off my blood circulation' [imitating mother]). Mitsukuni smiled, spreading across his face from ear to ear as he noticed the band.

"Kai - chan?" he asked. I smiled warmly at him.

"Mitsukuni - sempai," I said, a title I gave him by choice since he assisted me with training and he was older than me. His smile got wider as he stood up, ready to tackle me with a hug. I knelt down with my arms out in front of me.

"Kai - chan!" he ran up to me and embraced me. I wrapped my arm around Honey, taking the other to pick a strawberry from a piece of cake.

"I missed having cake with you after training at the dojou," Honey looked up at me, pouting.

"So did I, Mitsukuni sempai," I put the fruit to his lips, his mouth opening to oblige the offer with joy, closing his mouth over it as I let go. He chewed contently, with a wide smile. I stood up to feel a hand rustling my hair.

"Takashi sempai," I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Hey," he smiled.

"It's been a while. When you left, Takashi was thinking that when we see each other again, you two should spar," Mitsukuni smiled up at me in a kiddish way. I sweat dropped.

"Maybe someday," I said slowly, not wanting to oblige. Although, I really hoped Takashi sempai got the picture.

"Let's sit down, Kai chan!" Mitsukuni tugged on my hand.

"In a moment, 'kay sempai?" I turned to face Tamaki. He looked back at me. I knew he thought I was a new face to him. He was horribly mistaken. I had a great idea; the last thing we said to each other during that dance.

"That was a lovely dance, my prince Tamaki Suoh," I looked at him. His eyes widened. He stood up, eyes smoldering.

"I never got to thank you for that dance, my princess, Kiari Kagerou," he held a hand out to me. I knew what to do. I took it. He pulled me to him and wrapped his other arm around me.

"I wished for ages to have another like that," I hugged him back.

"I missed that. I'm so sorry I forgot all about you. But that memory will never escape me, and I can't believe that girl I danced with was with the girl who is standing in front of me right now," Tamaki sat back down, still holding my hand.

"We'll, you'll get your chance again, I'm sure," I smiled at him. He tried to tug me down next to him on the couch. I did so, only to face my _secret crush_, Kyouya Ootari.

"Hey, Kyouya," I leaned in closer to him. He only looked at me from the note pad thing he had been writing in the whole time. All he did was stare at me.

"You can't be serious, you can't be the one who doesn't - " he paced a hand on my forehead, pushing all of my hair out of my face. I blushed, too little for everyone to notice. His hand felt so warm against my cool face.

"I'm glad to hear that you haven't fallen ill since you left, Kiari," he cut me off in a gentle voice. My face flushed red. It made my heart melt at how he said my name. He took his hand away, only to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sending a galre on the lenses. I made a slight face and took them in my fingers and pulled them off. His dark eyes looked down at me, not doing anything since I used to do this when we were kids.

"What was that for this time?" he asked. I pouted a little.

"When you do that, I can't see your eyes, then I don't know who I'm talking to. You or the glasses?" I began to smile as he sighed.

"Same old you," he patted my head.

"Okay!" started Hikaru.

"Time out!" followed Kaoru. We all looked at them.

"How do you know _all_ of us?" they asked in unison.

"That's a very good question hm?" I replied. "It first started when I was six."


	4. Memories of the Past

**Hey, sorry ****back to this ****for the delay! I've been very bust with a lot of things and to think it took this long to get story and finish this chapter….but don't worry, I'll write this thing to the end! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"I was six when I met Tamaki." I started. "My parents had arranged a ball for the holidays when I was living in Britain.

FLASHBACK

"Daddy, daddy! The house is so pretty!" the younger Kiari squealed.

"Yes. There is going to be a ball here, and I want you to look your best, Kiari," her father ruffled her hair with a smile. "We're going to invite someone special, too so I want you to look like a princess," he looked up at the wreath being put up over the fireplace.

"Who is it, father?" Kiari asked.

"He is the current owner of all the companies he runs, Mr. Suoh," her father replied. "He is also bringing his son along; Tamaki. He is just a year older than you. I hope you two become fast friends tonight." Kiari smiled. "Now go and put that dress Mrs. Hitachiin made for you." Her father nudged her along to go get changed and have her hair done by the maids.

"_I had never met any of the Hitachiins', but I loved to wear the clothes you sent me,"_

Later that night, Christmas Eve, Kiari stayed near the company of the small orchestra, feeling like she belonged there, but not good enough yet to play along with any of the instruments that any of them played. The party had started an hour ago, but she still hadn't seen her father where he knew she'd be. Kiari got up from the chair she sat on and walked over towards the garden outside the ballroom. She wanted to see the stars, if that was all she could do now. She stepped outside its doors into the still lush colors of the beautiful garden. She gazed at all the plants. Every color of the rainbow, even flowers the color of gold and untouched snow for the occasion. All the noises of the party left her as she sniffed the cold night air, shivering through her long sleeved dress.

"Hello there," a voice sounded from the doors. Kiari turned around to see a blond boy with deep purple blue eyes standing in the doorway. He was probably just a year older than her.

"Hello, my princess. Lovely night, isn't it?" he smiled at her. "My name is Tamaki Suoh." She then realized who she was looking at now.

"Oh, hi, I'm Kiari," she smiled back. A moderate song played in the ballroom. He held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance, my princess?" he asked oh so kindly. She kindly walked over and obliged the offer. She always wanted to dance with someone other than her dance instructor. Tamaki pulled her out into the garden. Together, they twirled around and laughed. Seldom they knew of the time that flew by when someone was calling them in. It was Kiari's father.

"Well, you two look like a great couple together. Some people were watching, you know?" master Suoh smiled at them. The two blushed at the word "couple". The two grownups just laughed.

"Oh, you know we're just teasing you two," Kiari's father said.

"Although, I'm sorry to say Tamaki, that it's about time to go," his father changed the subject.

"But father. . ." Tamaki started.

"It only felt like five minutes. We want to dance a little more," Kiari finished.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to wake up to Christmas, then you two have to go to bed," Master Kagerou crossed his arms in reason. The two kids looked at the ground in defeat. Then Tamaki looked up at Kiari.

"Well, I hope to see you again, my princess," he took her hand and kissed it.

"That was a lovely dance. I hope I do too, my prince, Tamaki Suoh," Kiari returned. He then smiled wider as he walked away with his father, but she knew she would see him again.

END OF FLASHBACK

Everyone stayed quiet as I finished my story on how I met Tamaki.

"Dangit, boss! You were even like that when you were six!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Hey! At least I am not like you two perverts!" Tamaki yelled. I giggled.

"How long have you all known each other?" I asked.

"Well, we knew the boss since last year," the twins replied together.

"I've known this moron since middle school," Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose again. Tamaki looked like he was going to pound Kyouya.

"I've known Takashi forever!" Mitsukuni bounced up and down, flowers floating cutely around his head.

"He means to say that we've known Tamaki for as long as the twins," Thakashi corrected.

"Who'd you meet next?" the twins asked in unison. (Don't they always). I thought for a minute.

"I met Mitsukuni and Takashi sempai after that when I joined their dojo,"

FLASHBACK

Kiari walked up towards a dojo with her father, already equipped with a karate uniform with a matching white belt. She held her father's hand, cowering at the thought of possibly scary men teaching you how to fight.

"It's okay, I know them, they're good people," her father squeezed her hand. She didn't let go. Her father smiled down at her as they waited outside the entrance. A moment later, the doors slid open, revealing a tall boy. Tall for his age actually, with black hair, and dark eyes standing there. A moment later, a smaller boy came up behind him. A boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He seemed nice, but the other brought a little strange atmosphere.

"Master Kagerou?" the tall boy asked.

"Yes. Are you Takashi and Mitsukuni?" he smiled down at them. The dark eyed boy nodded.

"Oh, please Mr. Kagerou, come and bring your daughter in, if you will," a husky, yet pleasured voice came up from behind the two. A tall, muscular man in a karate uniform walked up, a wide smile on his face. Kiari's father pulled her into the dojou. The little girl felt unsure about her surroundings, and therefore walked alongside her dad timidly. But soon, he let go and began going into a different direction. She began to run after him.

"It's okay, Kiari. We are going to talk for a while," he smiled down at her, a very reassuring one that gave her a little confidence.

"Ya! We can go out to the garden to wait with Takashi and I," the blond tugged on her sleeve. The tall boy nodded.

"Come on!" he pulled her down a completely different hall towards the so said garden.

"So your name is Kiari, right?" the little boy asked, making sure he wasn't wrong. She nodded.

"May I make sure I have you two straight?" she asked.

"Well, 'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka," Mitsukuni smiled. Kiari nodded this time.

"Let's be friends, ok Kia - chan?" Mitsukuni smiled wide, as flowers started to float above his head.

"Okay," she giggled, looking at Takashi. He had a soft gaze, meaning he was alright with it. It was then that she knew they would be friends for life.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So you met Hunny and Mori at the dojo?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup, and that was fun," I nodded.

"Figures…" the twins rolled their eyes cynically.

"So, who did you meet next?" Tamaki asked.

"The twins. I think that meeting helped me a lot," I smiled, thinking back at the time when I met Hikaru and Kaoru. It actually helped us out all around, especially with when they used to live in their own little world together…

FLASHBACK

"Mommy, where are we going?" young Kiari asked.

"The Hitachiin's. I'd like to set up a deal with their mother. You may also meet her twin boys if you'd like," her mother glanced at her in the Cadillac. Kiari folded her arms.

"I'd rather not," she pouted.

"Honey, don't start mimicking Mitsukuni and Takashi," she scolded. "I know you're not comfortable with new people, but this is a chance to meet kids like you, and the same age as you." Kiari continued to stare out the window.

"Mrs. Hitachiin's twins are the same age as you, so deal with it," her mom smirked playfully.

"Pfft," she huffed.

"Just make a good impression please," she asked as they pulled into the Hitachiin estate. Kiari jumped out and her mother told the driver how long they were staying before grabbing Kiari's hand and taking her to the door of the mansion.

"Now be good," he mom said softly after she lightly rasped on the door before a maid answered.

"Oh, good day, Mrs. Kagerou. Mrs. Hitachiin has been expecting you," the maid showed them into the den where the lady of the house was sitting on the sofa with some tea and a notepad sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh, Mrs. Kagerou, it's good to see you, please have a seat," she motioned to the sofa across the table. Kiari's mom pulled her along with her, who was clinging to her skirt.

"Oh, my boys should be on the other room. She can go say hi if she wants to. I'm sure she'll get bored listening to us talk and talk for hours," she smiled at Kiari. She gestured to a maid to take Kiari to the room across the hall. The maid turned the knob to a large room, and in the middle; two little boys who looked just like each other. They looked up at each at the same time with a bored look. After a moment, the looked back down to whatever they were doing. The maid sweat dropped.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Kiari Kagerou. Would you like to play with her?" she placed her hands on Kiari's shoulders. The boys shook their head.

"No,"

The maid sighed.

"Go on Kiari, see if you can warm up to them," she said quietly in her ear with a light pat on the shoulder before turning to leave, shutting the door behind her. She sat against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest, watching whatever it was they were doing.

Time trudged slowly watching the twins doing what they were doing. She twiddled her thumbs and they made no notion to acknowledge her presence. "I want to go home." she thought. "Maybe it'll be better where mommy is." she stood up to leave when the boys looked at her at the same time.

"Where are you going?" one asked.

"Where my mother is," she replied bluntly.

"It has to be boring in there, stay here," the other said.

"But I'm bored in here," she gave them a cynical look. They stood up.

"Then let's play the _Which One is Hikaru Game_!" they said in unison. She stared at them, her expression saying: "huh?"

"Come on, it's fun! No one has told us apart yet," one of them said. She didn't say anything, pondering it.

"Would anything happen if I got it right, or wrong?" she asked skeptically. They shook their heads.

"No, but if you get it right…we can see if the cook made some cookies…and we could give u one," the other replied. She pondered more.

"Sure," she shrugged. They took a step closer.

"So, which one is Hikaru?" they asked with mischievous grins. She took a few moments to think about it.

"Your names are Hikaru and Kaoru. Those names are used on both boys and girls. Kaoru is used more commonly on layed back people from what I've seen in the past. Hikaru is used on more of the mischievous type…more of the fired up type…and your voices seem to differ a little. The one of the left does seem to have more of a softer expression. The other one has a more devious grin. Plus he does have a face that screams Hikaru. Hmmmm, I'm gonna go with the one on the right." She pointed to the boy on the right. "You are Hikaru," she declared. The twins stared at her in shock. The one that might be Kaoru took a slight step further.

"How did you do that…?" he asked.

"Simple logic. You just have to know what to look for," she smiled, never have thought she'd guess it right. "So, can I have a cookie?" she asked , hoping they weren't lying, and they nodded, to her surprise. Taking her hand, they lead her downstairs and into the kitchen to scout out for cookies. That moment was the start of a new friendship.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow, you were able to tell them apart Kai - chan?" Mitsukuni asked in amazement. I nodded. Tamaki gawked.

"Your face will freeze like that, Tamaki," I said with a grin. His mouth shut instantly. I huffed a small laugh.

"Well either that or a bird'll make a home in there someday," I made a sideways glance at him with a smirk to see him with an agitated look with his arms folded, but he knew I was kidding. I gave him a small pat on the shoulder before reaching for a cookie. The only one next was Kyouya - senpai.

"So how did you meet Kyo - chan?" Mitsukuni asked as if he read my mind. Kyouya looked expectantly at me. I took the last bite of my cookie before talking a good breath.

"Kyouya was the last one of all of you that I have met. He saved my life," I leaned back on the couch and folded my arms.

FLASHBACK

I lay in bed with a 105.9 fever, and feeling like crap. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to get through this one. I grumbled in annoyance and slight fear that I might die from this illness. But the only thing on my mind now was whether my parents will be here when my heart stops beating. That's what scares me, and makes me a little sad. He only thing I could hear were muffled voices down the hall before I fell asleep, and I hoped I'd wake up again.

I felt myself hopefully coming back to consciousness from a dreamless sleep. But something didn't feel right. It was too dark. I am alive right…? Has it fallen to evening? Or am I still dreaming…?

"I opened my eyes to see a boy's face literally 2 inches away from mine. Both of our eyes seemed to pop out of our heads as I started to scream. Quickly, he covered my mouth with his hand, putting his finger up to his lips to tell me to be quiet. Once I shut my trap, he took his hand away, getting off my bed.

"Ok, shut up. I'm not here to do anything. My father is here to treat you. He's with your father, ok?" he put his hands up in defense. "I'm Kyouya Ootori, so chill out." That name was familiar to me. Father said that a man named Mr. Ootori was gonna come over to treat me of my illness.

"You're Mr. Ootori's son?" I rasped. He nodded.

"I just told you," he looked at me cynically.

"I know, I'm just not really awake right now…" I closed my eyes once again, getting to the point of falling asleep again…and probably for good.

"You seem scared," Kyouya commented. I opened my eyes.

"I feel as if I may not live…" I whispered…choking on my own tears thinking about it.

"You're scared you'll die from your illness?" he asked, taking a step forward. I nodded, feeling my face heat up with the urge to cry, the back of my eyelids burning.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it through it like all the other times. I was lucky then. But now I don't think I'll be able to pull it off now," I let a single tear fall down my pale face. Kyouya strode over.

"Hey! Don't worry, my father has medication downstairs. I can go get it!" he put his hands on the bed next to my face with a thoughtful and determined face, and without another word, he stepped out of my room at a fast pace. I kept my gaze on the door until my lids closed and my sight was consumed in darkness.

I could see the light through my closed eyes and my throat felt dry. I groaned; it was hard to swallow my own spit. I reached a hand up to wipe the sleep away from my eyes as I tried to open them. Then remembering what Kyouya said he'd do for me, I wondered if he had done it yet. I croaked out his name and I heard the chest that sat at the foot of my bed creak followed by the fwap of a magazine being dropped onto it.

"Good afternoon, Kiari. How are you feeling now?" he asked. I blinked a few times and I could see his form standing beside me, yet my vision was still blurry. I didn't feel any better than I had before.

"Am….I dying…?" I rasped. He chuckled.

"No, it's just the side effects of the medicine I gave you when you were sleeping," he picked up a water bottle and unscrewed the cap and handed it to me. I took it and hesitated, figuring out how to drink it so that I don't spill it lying down.

"Oh yea….you should sit up to drink," he took the bottle from my grasp and supported my back as I attempted to sit up. I reached for the bottle again but to my surprise, he dropped my hand down into my lap and put the lip of the drink to my own. He tilted the bottle back and the sweet, refreshing liquid flooded my mouth, and I chugged it all. After I took a couple of deep breaths from taking in all the water without much oxygen, I sighed and Kyouya patted my head.

"Good girl," he smiled with joking in his tone which made me smile a little as well.

"Thank you, Kyouya," I wiped my mouth away of remaining moisture. He nodded.

"It is my pleasure to help such a cute little girl like you," he glanced at me grinning and pushed his glassed up his nose. I stared at him wide - eyed and it made him chuckle.

"I'm only kidding don't throw a fit," he smiled at me genuinely. I looked away, gazing at the cover of the magazine he was reading. It was the issue of _In Tune _I was in a couple months ago with the interview and the photo shoot with the grand piano in a porcelain gown and sakura petals with a single spotlight like Heaven was looking down on me. I actually liked that shoot, and it came out good.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I turned my head to face the door. In came my father and Mr. Ootori.

"It's time to leave Kiari alone, Kyouya," he said firmly.

"Just a little bit longer, father?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, sweetheart, you need to rest now," my father interjected.

"But I'm not tired…" I pouted. Kyouya turned to me.

"How about I come to visit every day until you get better?" he suggested with a kind eyes. I nodded instantly with a wide smile.

"I'd love that, thank you!" and so I'd be anticipating the next day.

And so every day for a week, Kyouya would knock on my door with a smile on his face with a new treat for lunch every day, and everyday I'd get better and better. I let him play with my guitar and I'd give him tiny lessons on the history of music. Although touching my flute was out of the question, he couldn't help but tuck my violin under his chin, and running the bow across the strings, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, but it only made me laugh.

Unfortunately, I had fully recovered, and it only meant that Kyouya might not be able to see me anymore.

"Will I be able to get together with you again sometime…?" I asked, knowing my voice was shaking. His gaze had shifted many times, seeming to try to avoid my gaze as much as possible.

"I'm not sure, Kiari. I'd love to….but it's all up to my father…" he replied, voice barely audible. I sighed, knowing that just meant: never.

"We'll see each other someday…" he reassured, stepping up to me, and did the unexpected; he kissed me, only on the forehead, but it still made my cheeks flush pink.

"W-what if we don't…?" I bit my lip as it started quivering. He smiled softly.

"Then I'll make sure to remember you. You just have to make sure to send me letters when you go off to Europe soon, ok?"

I never got the chance.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Aww…..well you guys are here together with us now, so it's ok right?" Hunny asked with a smile. I nodded, a small smile gracing my lips. I didn't mention the part of his kiss, but chills still ran through me knowing that I had been kissed by my crush, and then left him for almost eight years. What does he think of it….?

"What have you guys been up to? Are you all attending the same school?" I asked to change the subject. The twins raised their hands with matching cynical looks.

"Well we all just really became friends since last year, but yea we've all attended Ouran Academy since kindergarten and we will until we graduate the university there. And we have established a host club,"


	5. Questions Asked, Nonesense Given

Ok, so…I think this chapter is kind of short….I don't know but I'm trying to make them all the same length….but I may fail at that…but I don't want to make this a short story because this series of events happen all through OHSHC (referencing from the anime) I don't own this, but Kiari is one of my beloved and she's awesome! And I love reviews, so I hope to see some soon!

**Chapter 3**

"What…?" my jaw dropped as mixed emotions whirling around in me. Did they just say….Host Club?

"What year in school are you in, and what school are you going to now that you're staying in Japan?" Takashi asked…hopefully changing the subject…?

Um….I'll be a freshman this year…I think I'm attending Ouran Academy…as well…" I was afraid of saying this, hearing that they will all be at the high school.

"OH MY GOD YOU SERIOUS?" the twins exclaimed, eyes wide and leaning out of their seat. I nodded, cowering into mine. They settled back down.

"It would be so awesome if you were in our classes," Hikaru crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Well, who knows…what I want to know is….what the heck is a _Host Club_?" I asked, rubbing my head with my right hand, and taking a cup of tea with the other. "And please don't tell me you court girls for your own benefit…."

"Actually, we court girls for their benefit of having fun together as an after school club to earn money for out benefit, including cosplay parties, sakura viewing parties and other things of the such," Kyouya answered this time, and this time, anger rose inside me.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked towards him, gripping my tea cup tightly. He shrugged, which I barely tolerated. The very thought of _my _crush doing things with other girls, and trust me, I know what high school girls these days act like, and I don't like it.

"We're kicking it off the moment after the first day of school ends!" Tamaki exclaimed. I just **knew** he was the mastermind behind this, and for that, the twins were right for calling him a pervert. He must have turned into a real player over the years.

"And the best part is that there will be cake, tea, and a bunch of other sweet things to eat there!" Mitsukuni cut in. I relaxed a little, still trying to look disgusted with this idea.

"That must sound like a great idea in all your heads, although it sounds like I might not have any room for this, senpai," I took another sip, closing my eyes. From that, I could hear the twins huff.

"You could be a maid or something, Kiari," they suggested, probably innocently in their minds, although to their sick minds, it made me revolt farther, resulting in me almost chocking on my tea. Kyouya patted my back as I hacked and put my tea down on the coffee table, wiping my mouth of the sticky liquid, and I glared at them.

"That is the worst thing I have ever heard you two say," I growled, and it sure got everyone's attention.

"Do you not like the idea, Kiari…?" Kyouya asked. _Crap….they took that statement the wrong way…._

"NO…no….it's just that….I don't really like the fact that if I want to be apart…I'll have to dress up like…..whatever it is that could be conjuring in their heads…" I stood up and pushed my hair back in an attempt to leave, but to avail, I got pulled back by Kyouya and pulled back down next to him…..very close next to him….

"The twins were teasing. I wouldn't let them dress you up into _anything _you didn't want to wear," he put an arm around me as he spoke, but I had no idea what he was trying to mean by that other than the fact that his sharp gaze was right on Hikaru and Kaoru. I felt a little uncomfortable and felt like I should have just melted to his side, but I stayed just the way I was; rigid as a board with my hands in my lap, looking down at my feet.

"Are you alright, Kiari?" Kyouya asked with concern in his voice, and a tighter grip on her. Tamaki also peered over at my face, yet too blank to let anyone see how I felt about their twisted idea. Although my resolve was melting and I wasn't sure how much I could keep the frustrated tears away and the impulse to yell. I didn't want to wear strange outfits in school when I already had to do it at photo shoots directed by psychopaths. I knew they were reasonable. In the past I was able to get out of wearing things to my distaste with enough reason. I had the twins tamed, and they respected anything I had to say. But after all these years….would they still listen…?

"Hikaru….Kaoru…" I started with my softest voice, "if I join…will you not make me wear perverted outfits that make me look like a stripper…?" I gave them 'the look' and their eyes widened, I knew it was working. In fact; everyone in the room seemed to be affected. Did that mean it was working…? Suddenly, the twins shot from their seats like bullets from a shotgun and had latched themselves into me before I knew it. Hunny was at my feet as well with Mori standing before me, hand in his pockets, but sympathy clear in his evidently dark unreadable eyes. Tamaki had clung to me as well sobbing and saying that he won't allow the twins do such a horrendous thing. Kyouya, being sensible, just squeezed my hand, looking more like he felt sorry for me as well. It kind of felt good in a way, but at the same time, I didn't like the fact that I was being babied, sympathized for - in which I developed into not liking a few years ago, and crushed over. At this point….I knew they all had a thing for me.


	6. Only Those With A Heart Mayfly

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day slid by awkwardly as I had ordered to change the subject. I learned from them all that Tamaki's dad was the dean of the school I was soon to attend; Ouran Academy. I had guessed by the end of the day it was going to be a peculiar experience being with my long missed friends, along with the fact that probably all Suohs' were a little wrong in the head… They had kept the fact of the uniforms though a secret until they had left early that evening saying it was "going to be an interesting surprise". By that time everyone had left, but Mr. Suoh had stayed behind with Mrs. Hitachiin, holding another article of clothing hidden within a laundry bag used to protect delicate clothes. It was opaque so I couldn't see what it was exactly and the zipper was zipped all the way to the top; guess that meant I couldn't cheat… Regardless, I thought I knew exactly what it was.

"Well, Kiari, it was wonderful seeing you for the first time since you were just a child. You've grown up to be a fine woman, and I cannot wait to see you at school in a few days," he winked with a strangely mischievous twinkle in his eye just like Tamaki. It made me wonder how much they really were alike personality wise….

"Oh, Kiari, you look wonderful in the clothes I designed! You look so amazing; I need to get you in a photo shoot ASAP! Don't forget to try on everything else! Oh and here is the female uniform for Ouran Academy. There are multiple changes in there, and aren't so easy to replace, so be careful in it, alright?" she winked too. As if I wasn't so paranoid and cynical at that moment. My father took the present and she stepped up to give me a big hug. "Ohhhhhh, you're just like the daughter I never had."

"I expect great things from you Kiari," Mr. Suoh helped out his hand once I was released from Mrs. Hitachiin's embrace. I took it with a determined gaze. "Teach the boys something good. They'll need some advice from a proper lady with that club they've put together." So he _was_ in on it as well. Although, shouldn't you tell your parents about these things?

"I will, Mr. Suoh. I won't disappoint you," I promised, nodding. He did so as well in return and turned towards the door. That was the end of my exciting day.

The day of my first day of high school, my mother insisted that I go early to gain my bearings and perhaps figure out a route to all my classes so that I won't get lost. It was sort of early and at that point, I really didn't even want to get dressed. That banana they called uniform was HIDEOUS! My mom unto my favor used one of our maids to drag me out of bead to dress me, which I stopped having them do since I was eight. So once I knew she was about to strip me, I shoved her out of my room to prepare breakfast. Unfortunately as well, after every hair - do I could attempt myself, they only one that looked good with this _dress_ was down, which I didn't like myself. I never really did like my hair down, especially during the winter when static electricity manifested **everything**. It didn't look so bad after trying to make my face look more apparent with some lip gloss, eye shadow and mascara, but it was the best I would do…. Soon enough, my mom was banging on my door to tell me to drag my butt downstairs since it was evident by how the dawn was appearing through my curtains, and it made me groan. Would they make fun of an ultra famous pop star that was recognized almost all over the world? It dreaded me to have to find out, but it was now or never, and I couldn't let Mr. Suoh down. So I packed up my things and slammed my door behind me.

Ouran Academy had a _**HUGE**_ campus, regardless it was from preschool to university. There was a sign to tell me which building held what, but other than that, I was dazed. I was very glad at that moment I agreed for mother to accompany me. I begged her to help me find my way to the dean's office. I felt ashamed to ask someone on campus if they knew where to go but I was afraid; due to my shyness and lack of confidence when it came to things concerning this.

It turned out Mr. Suoh himself was waiting anxiously at the foyer of the high school, which actually surprised me a little with how normally a dean's busy day started the moment he walked into his office.

"Ah, Kiari I've been waiting all morning! Tamaki is very excited to see you again. He wanted to come to school with me. He was waiting on the steps when I came down to walk down the door!" he strode up to my mom and I and shook hands with my mom, patting me on the shoulder telling us that if we followed him into his office, he can give me important information to survive my first day.

He has given me a map and offered me a cup of pens and highlighters to map out my schedule on the paper floor plan and gave mother paperwork to fill out like possible information for field trips and health information. At this point I was sick to my stomach with nerves and the squiggly lines of my arrows on my map showed how much my nerves were affecting my hands - my whole body. I shivered as I placed all the writing utensils back very neatly from where I found them, fixing my messenger bag over my shoulder. Looking up at them, I made a strange "sweat drop" face seeing both of them had been watching me.

"Well sweetie, are you ready?" she came up and brushed my shoulder. I knew this wouldn't turn into a sob moment because things worse than this had happened in the past where she lost her "baby" to something like going to high school. For her, it was letting me off the leash to let me become a musical, artistically start along with other things that contributed to my family's prosperous future. I just hope it didn't with the way my eyes were burning so bad behind my eye lids.

"I think I'll survive mom," I chuckled, pulling a smile to that the feeling would go away. I needed desperately to be strong. I didn't want to be the famous cry baby who couldn't handle even private school….which I could, it's just that it was really big to take in. Mother kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair.

"I know you'll do great Kiari. You're going to stay after with the boys for that club right?" she asked, starting for the door, pulling me with her. Tamaki's father followed a few paces behind. I only nodded with a big smile and hugged her tightly too.

"I'll tell you about everything that happened today when I get home! Now go, I need to scout out my classes woman!"

Going from first hour to lunch and study hall seemed pretty easy. Everything was together in the same hall except for the symphony class and gym. The last few periods were once again, close together, which I liked for a quick getaway to get my flute from the instrument storage room and make a break for it to the music room in which the "Host Club" would be held.

"Ok well…the teachers aren't here so I can't introduce myself, although that probably won't be necessary…." I muttered, turning on my heel and bumping into someone. And that someone happened to be the sixteen year old sunny blond ocean eyed French American standing eagerly before me.

"KIARIIII!" he hugged me tightly, squeezing the life out of me. I patted his back in lack of ability to hug him back. Dare he twirl me in circles like he did at my house…

"Tamaki…do you seriously miss me? It's only been like…two days…" I mumbled, being suffocated, and it only got tighter. "Let go Tamaki!"

"Oh, sorry Kiari, I actually did miss you….everyone did in a way. Like, what if we never saw you again after that? Your beauty must be shared with the whole school!" he held his hand up in mock "grace" and decree. My eye twitched. Tamaki sure had changed…

"So….you just decided to leave the house for no reason?" I inquired, crossing my arms to show accusation and slight irritation with how idiotic he was acting. His face a was blank for a moment as he cocked his head a little, but then the life in him suddenly just seemed to fill him over the top once more…

"No Kiari, I came early to make sure you didn't get lost in this big scary place!" he threw his harms up, and put his hands on his head, scuffing it up himself as he spun in circles.

"I mean, what if the big scary mean seniors come and attack your or the university students or even yet THE PRESCHOOLERS?" he screamed, falling to his knees dramatically. My expression was absolutely blank.

"Tamaki….." I groaned, "What the heck are you doing? I've been through hotels by myself bigger than this…I can handle it…" that sort of was a fib…I had been through buildings including hotels that had a maze of hallways that freaked me out a lot, but hey, I survived right?

"But high school is different Kiari! Butterflies can get lost too in that big blue sky!" he grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me to and fro in a fast nauseating fashion. _**How**_ does this guy have friends!

"TAMAKI!" I snapped. He stopped abruptly, staring at me with wide innocent looking eyes that made me bite my tongue for half a second. I _was_ going to yell at him for how much of a fool he was acting like. I had to think fast at what to say now so I won't knock this hurricane into a ditch.

"Tamaki….if you find it so important that I could get lost, you can escort me to the instrument storage room since there is still about ten minutes till people actually begin to arrive," I said, taking a deep breath in a calm demeanor, and very slowly. I held up my Wolf Pak that carried my precious Gemeinhardt open holed flute plated gold to my liking. My offer seemed to perk him up additionally, his whole face shining with…well…shines…

"Of course, my princess," he swept low in a bow and gestured his hand down the hall with a wide sweep, putting the other on my upper back as he led me to where I hoped was the correct place…

I stepped into the door of my first period class already tired with having to put up with all Tamaki's antics and freakishly long stories which I was forced to hear since he was talking ever so loud… I was one of the only ones in the room, including a few other typical looking students either gossiping with a friend or sitting alone doing something to pass the time. I sat sort of in the back, making sure I didn't cause too much noise to attract attention to myself in case the other students recognized me even in my lack of make - up and horrid hair. I really hoped everyday wouldn't be like this…

"Hey!"

"Kiari, what's up?" I looked up at identical pair of voices to see the twins standing at the door with bright smiles, unlike the mischievous ones they had the other day. I got up and strode over to them, waving. They both hugged me and said their good mornings.

"Tamaki's pretty animated for eight in the morning," Hikaru started.

"You give him coffee or something?" Kaoru asked. I never would have thought escorting a freshman would be so wonderful for that guy….

"That's just how he is….he's Tamaki remember?" I shifted my weight so that the majority of it was on my left foot. They exchanged glances and walked past me to where my seat was, picking it up and moving it all the way to the back, which earned me a giggle. I turned around to see if Tamaki was spinning in circles again in the middle of the hall when I almost bumped into another boy who was almost as tall as I, but a bit shorter by an inch or two. He wore big, fat rimmed glasses concealing his big chocolate eyes, and had short, messy brunette hair. What he was wearing didn't concern me much except for the fact that it wasn't the uniform. He wore a worn grayish violet sweater with the collar of his dress shirt sticking out lazily like it was just thrown on, and a nice pair of pants, not too shabby, but hey, if you had the guts to stand out, do it.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me," I stepped aside to let the feminine looking boy go past before concluding my investigation of the sophomore lunatic. He looked up at me in question.

"Are you…?" at that moment I slapped my hand against his mouth in order to stop him from saying more. I put my own finger to my lips.

"Don't say it loudly, but if you guess wrong I will slap you," I didn't intend for it to sound harsh, but hey, I found it insulting…

"Kiari Kagerou…?" he whispered under my hand. Somehow, I felt surprised, but I smiled.

"Well now I don't have to go introducing myself! What's your name?" I grasped his hands in mine. It was my own way of welcome, and it didn't seem to bother him much, although his tone was just a tad uneasy.

"I'm Haruhi….Fujioka…" he replied. I restrained from making a face as well. No offence…but that was a very girly name for a dude….

"Hey Kiari! Common and sit down over here!" I heard Hikaru calling my name, waving me over with a cynical look on his face. I glanced back at Haruhi and decided it was a great way for freshmen to make friends if we all got to know each other. Plus, this boy seemed normal unlike the twins I probably shared multiple classes with. Pointing at a seat next to mine, Haruhi sat down with a nervous fidget. I couldn't blame him; high school was a big transition from middle school and so on. But he seemed like a smart kid, he could survive…unlike me….

"Haruhi, I can't help but be curious…and don't take offense….but why aren't you wearing the proper uniform…?" I asked, putting my hands in my lap and cocking my head. He looked down at the desktop in thought and hesitation, which made me all the more curious.

"I just….can't…." did I seriously know what he was getting at?

"You can't afford it, Haruhi…?" his gaze shot to me. I was right.

He was a commoner.

It's alright Haruhi, it shouldn't be a problem. I mean, I have had loads of friends who were commoners, and they're great people, and you need to have a heart to be great. Do you think you're a great person?" I leaned closer to him. His eyes seemed to widen in shock. He seemed so innocent; his gaze reflected it, and intelligence, honesty and kindness. He was a good person.

"And people need hearts to have wings, and they can soar above just like the birds," I said softly, smiling gently, and it made him smile too.

"You're really are sweet Kiari, just like how I've seen you on T.V. and in magazines," he said in a mere whisper. I could see his eyes sobering up. Did he really admire me like that?

"Don't cry Haruhi. I know we'll be best friends. How about it Haruhi?" I held my arms out to hug. He only hesitated for a moment before he hugged me back.

This might actually be the start of a great year.


	7. I wish I Warned Him

**Chapter 5**

The whole rest of my first day ran very smoothly spending my time with the twins and Haruhi. He seemed very shy even around me and didn't talk much unless I spoke to him first. Although my excitement grew into fear for this afternoon…the afternoon spent with the host club. Haruhi said he was going to stay after school too to study. And as the last bell rang to dismiss all the students to enjoy their dialy lives outside of classes, I flew down every flight of steps to the band room to grab my flute and back up to music room number 3. I've seen one music room already earlier that day but I couldn't imagine holding a club such as what I was about to walk in on.

I took the door handles and pushed them forward, peering in to see the whole gang setting up tables and vases of flowers.

"Uhh…hello everyone, I'm here!" I said quietly, slipping in and setting my things down at the door. Everyone looked up at the sound of my greeting and smiled simultaneously. Mitsukuni clapped and shouted my name from across the room, running towards me with flowers showering over his head. To my advantage, I was able to dodge Tamaki's glomp and the twins attempt to drag me somewhere by my hands. Kyouya came closer with a simple "hello" and Takeshi nodded in greeting, smirking at my katana sitting with my things.

"Hey everyone, so….where do I play into this?" I put my hand on my hips with an uneasy look. Hunny looked at me with wide curious eyes.

"Well, since you are a female other than a male, you can't necessarily be a host, so we've established that you will be a waitress," Kyouya replied, pushing his glasses up his nose after he finished arranging a vase of white Peonies, blue Carnations and small lilacs. It bothered me saying how all the flowers of the same color were all together on one side separate from the other flowers. Dropping looking right at the flowers and forgetting about what Kyouya told me, I went over to the table beside a plush couch, I examined it closer. Kyouya stepped aside in peculiar curiosity and astonishment as I began to rearrange the flowers so that they were all mixed together in the vase beautifully. Not one flower of the same color were next to each other and no flower stood damaged. All the flowers were in full bloom and inviting to any butterfly.

"Let me handle flower arranging next time, ok Kyouya senpai?" I smiled with a kind gaze, brushing my hands together to get the entire flower residue off my fingertips. If we were going to handle tea today, I didn't want flower in people's tea to get sick on or something like that. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose yet again, looking at me while still seeing some of his dark gaze. He only nodded, which only meant to me that he could have been some-what bewildered or something of the nature.

Satisfied with the outcome of the conversation, I swept my gaze around the room. It seemed to be a pretty big room, but it had too many pillars to be a music room, unless it was just used as a practice room. Who knows what it was used for during the day with all the curtains around the room hiding who knows what? Although, the scene seemed very fit for the situation, with the pinkish palette covering the room, with the Corinthian pillars adorned with carvings of roses to compliment the mood. I was pretty proud of these perverts; they must know a lot about that they're doing. Well….at least Tamaki knew…being the 'king'.

"So…." I turned to find everyone but me together in front of the double doors, Tamaki in a chair with everyone else surrounding him. I took a step and heard the soft creak of the doorknobs as they turned. And in comes Haruhi.

A flourish or rose petals suddenly flew around the room, "Welcome."

I froze in place. Had they practiced saying that together all summer or something! And where the rose petals come from! Had they come from the flowers in the vases? I looked behind me, and letting out a bewildered breath of seeing they were still how they had been when I arrived. I looked back at Haruhi who was spread awkwardly against the door, twitching all over with a demeaning, shocked and nervous wave. His glasses fell down his nose crookedly to show his bulging chocolate eyes more clearly.

"E-eh….this is a Host Club…?" he asked with a shaky voice. I wanted to tell him to walk out and forget about this, but I was frozen in place, watching, just like him.

"Oh, wow. It's a boy," the twins exclaimed cynically.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you two, isn't he?" Kyouya asked, looking over at the twins, not paying any attention to the spazzing Haruhi.

"Yea, but he's shy, and he doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him," they glanced at me. "But he hangs around with Kiari and she gets him to talk a little more, but when she isn't around, he's just like a part of the shadows." Kyouya…smiled.

"Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the host club, Mr. Honor Student," he folded his arms and looked up at the young boy still cowering against the door as Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, exchanging cynical looks. My brows raised automatically in curiosity. 'Honor Student', Kyouya had said. I knew he couldn't afford a uniform, and he told me during out lunch period that he went to a public school - and the academy gave him a scholarship here after passing advanced in his exams. Although, for some reason, I was as interested as ever.

"Whaaaaat? Then you must be Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki sprang up from his chair in surprise, with large blue eyes. "You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about," Haruhi turned quickly to try to pry the door open to escape, but it looked like it was inevitable he wasn't going to leave just yet. But upon hearing his name, he turned his head.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked nervously, his voice changing to fit his emotions, very mixed and very confused.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into this school," Kyouya replied without any hesitation. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." he continued with a vicious, superior tone that looked like it broke down into Haruhi; being called "audacious", and it gave me Goosebumps hearing such a tone, and it almost made me moil from calling my friend such a thing, but I had no nerve to say such at such a time.

"U-Uhh, thank you…I guess," he mumbled.

"You're welcome!" came the sound of Tamaki as he suddenly came out of nowhere, wrapping his arm around the freaked boy. "You're a hero to other poor people, Mr. Fujioka! You've shown the whole world that even a poor person can excel into an elite private academy!" Haruhi slipped from his grasp and scooted away across the wall - and of course, Tamaki followed.

"It must be _hard_ to constantly be looked down upon by others!"

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far…" and actually, I agreed. Tamaki was being over dramatic, and I encouraged Haruhi to continue to retreat away from the blond hyperactive 'king' and continued back to the other side of the door. And yet, Tamaki's babbling continued.

"Spurred, neglected! But that doesn't matter now," Tamaki caught him as Haruhi stepped in front of the door, clutching his book. "LONG LIVE THE POOR!" Tamaki swept his hand low. "We welcome you, young man to a world OF BEAUTY!" he threw his arms out as roses flew around them. Haruhi turned around, obviously fed up with such nonsense. I honestly didn't know Tamaki was able to spur out so many words at one time.

"I'm out of here, he mumbled. Then, I saw Mitsukuni run over to Haruhi, grabbing his arm and pulling him back a few feet.

"Hey! Come back here Haru - chan!" he smiled broadly while sparkling and with flowers floating around his head. "You must be a super hero or something! That's so cool" Haruhi stared blankly at the little midget.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student - AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU - CHAN!" Haruhi yelled, with a slow reaction, making Hunny run away back to Takeshi, panting in frustration.

"I never would have imagined that a famous scholar would be so openly gay…" Tamaki suddenly slid over with a hand resting on his chin. Haruhi shot his head over at the statement.

"Openly what…?" Tamaki held up a finger.

"So tell me what kind of guy you're into. Do you like the strong silent type?" he pointed to Takeshi. "The boy Lolita," he pointed to a teary Mitsukuni. "How about the mischievous type?" he pointed to the twins who looked over grinning. "Or~ the cool type?" he pointed to Kyouya, who looked over with a heart melting gaze. Would he point to me next…? Instead, Haruhi retreated back, stuttering.

"I-I-I it's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" his voice was hysterical, and it made me nervous, he was backing up into a very beautiful vase.

"Or maybe…~" Tamaki came up and took Haruhi's chin by his fingertips, which made me shiver. Was this seriously happening…? "You're into a guy like me," his face came closer, just inches away from them…..anyway, it made Haruhi extremely hysterical, he almost screamed. "Whattya say?~" Tamaki continued. Haruhi was so disgusted, he jumped back, so far back.

"Haruhi! I yelled in warning, but it was too late.

He hit the vase, and it fell off the display table it rested on. He turned and reached for it, but unto his favor, he couldn't reach it, and it shattered to perhaps a million pieces or more. I gasped, hands over my mouth, in so much fear that I started trembling, my eyes burning of the threat of tears. "Haruhi…" I muttered. But I was never noticed in all the drama.

"Aww!" the twins exclaimed as they peered up behind Haruhi.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming auction," said Hikaru.

"Well now you've done it commoner! The bidding was supposed to start at 8 million yen!" continued Kaoru. Haruhi jolted.

"8 MILLION YEN! Ohh….how many thousand yen is that….how many thousands are in a million?" his head sank and all the twins did was stare blankly at him. "Uhh…I'm going to have to pay you back…" he turned to face them.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform," the twins proclaimed with a shrug and another cynical look, smirking at each other again.

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" Haruhi froze, his eyes twitching even more at the sentiment. Kyouya didn't make yet one glance at me as he strode over and picked up a lage piece of the vase.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" he stood up, examining the fragment. Haruhi's eyes widened at what he had heard. Tamaki sat down in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Well, there's a famous saying you might have heard, Fujioka," he pointed at the trembling boy with his chin resting on his other hand. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. And since you don't have any money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today; you're the Host Club's dog."


	8. They Really Need A Life

**Hey, two chapters in one day, how about that? =) But yea, this chapter might sound a little weird, and maybe a little shorter than usual, but I haven't been feeling very good today so….don't blame me…**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 6

Haruhi's head cocked to the side, and my anger flew for a moment. I stormed over just as they crowded around to examine the stoned over boy. Growling, I pulled him to stand behind me, and he gasp at my sudden appearance.

"Kiari…"

"How DARE you call Haruhi a DOG!" I yelled, boiling over, my eyes brimming over. "I just watched utter nonsense that should NOT be put up with EVER and you just say he joins this god forsaken club to pay us back and then call him a bloody animal! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" my voice rose a couple of octaves, and it took all the breath I had. I stared at their bewildered faces as I took deep breaths to calm my rage.

"But Kiari, that's the only way that this priceless vase can be paid for saying Haruhi is - "

"IT SHOULDN'T **MATTER** WHETHER HE IS RICH OR POOR! You all are just how I imagined you all to be: snotty, self - centered, and racist upon social classes. I can't believe any of you…" I snapped. "I shouldn't have agreed to join this club of yours." They were all shocked, utterly shocked. Tamaki's eyes never moved, he never blinked, and Kyouya's glasses sent off a glare which made his gaze unreadable except for the grim line of his lips. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces were worried and gave off the sense of abandonment. Mitsukuni started tearing up, and Takeshi's eyes only widened.

All of a sudden I regretted my words, and the tears cascaded like a waterfall.

"I…d-didn't mean to say that…..oh my….."

"Kiari…is that really how you felt the whole time…." Kaoru asked.

"You should have said something Kiari…" Hikaru said gently. I couldn't stand to look at all of them anymore, for my head hung, and I started sobbing.

"Kiari….?" I heard Haruhi behind me. I couldn't say a single word. I wrapped my arms around my waist as if I was trying to keep myself from falling apart. I had just yelled at my best friends….at the boy I loved….I felt utterly horrible….

And I knew I did when I felt no other notions of comfort. I sunk to my knees in defeat.

"Kiari….I don't really care I mean, isn't it only an insult to a girl if they're called a dog?" I saw Haruhi kneel down in front of me through my curtain of hair. "And haven't you told me that people who stick up for each other are truly the ones who have hearts? And those with hearts like yours can soar above the rest?" he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him from hearing words I had said to him earlier that day. He held his arms out a little almost like how I had mine in an offer of a hug, and I took it without saying a word, and he let me sob into his shoulder, and I felt like I made a true friend…I _had_ a true friend. I knew that I had those other perverts to call friends too; it just might take a little more time to get used to their antics.

Tamaki had ordered Haruhi to go out and get some things for the club, in terms of things to eat, that is, after I had calmed down enough to at least pull a fake smile so that everyone would stop giving me those blank stares. I had offered to go with him and he dragged me along without saying anything, and before I knew it, we were heading out the doors of the academy. Haruhi rambled on about how much those guys were idiots. I agreed for the most part, and I tried to defend them somewhat, but for the most part, they all really were idiots and really had guts to make a club just to entertain girls.

"Once we got back, the club was in full swing, and full of girls. I followed Haruhi who was going to where Tamaki was going on about only eating a cake if it was fed to him.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Thanks for doing all the shopping, little piglet," he waved us over, continuing. "Did you get everything on the list?" Haruhi stopped for a moment and started mumbling to himself about being called an infant pig, so I took the bag from him and put it down in front of him, trying to ignore stares from the girls sitting around him. He reached into the bag and pulled out the instant coffee.

"Hey, wait a minute….what is this?"

"What have you never seen coffee before Tamaki? Or have you only heard of Starbucks?" I answered his stupid question as I crossed my arms.

"Well, I've never heard of this brand before…is this the kind that's already ground?" I face palmed.

"Yes, Tamaki, it's already ground just as you can see through the bottle, and it's the second best known instant coffee next to Folgers coffee," I ran a hand through my hair and Haruhi joined my side.

"It's instant?" two very clueless girls asked which irritated me.

"Wait! I've heard of this before! It's commoner's coffee!" I buried my face in my hands at his socially racist statement again.

"Yes, and all you do is add water Tamaki," I grumbled. By that time more girls had gathered to take a look.

"I didn't know there was such a thing…" said one stupid girl.

"So it is true, poor people really didn't have enough free time to ground their own coffee beans…" I restrained myself from going off in a rage again. Who would WANT to take the time to do that? While this was going on, the rest of the hosts came up behind the luv seat Tamaki was sitting on. Kyouya peered over Tamaki's shoulder.

"Hm, commoners are pretty smart," he commented

"Three hundred grams for one hundred yen?" started Hikaru.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay…" continued Kaoru.

"Fine, then we can go back an get something else…" Haruhi interjected, both of us sending death glared towards Tamaki. "Excuse us for not buying you guys expensive coffee…" Tamaki put his hand up.

"No, I'll drink it," everyone gasped.

"I think I'm going to give it a try," everyone gasped again. If every person in this school was that stupid, then why are they in this stupid school…? Tamaki stood up. "I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" he declared, holding the Nescafe up in the air. Everyone but Kyouya, Haruhi and I started clapping. He held his hand up to hold the applause.

"Ok Haruhi, come over and make some of this commoners coffee," Tamaki looked over at a dumbfounded Haruhi. At that point everyone got up and went somewhere else in the room to make the coffee. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one girl put her tea down with a small laugh.

"Now, Tamaki, I think you're taking this joke too far," Thank you woman! Someone understands!

"You won't be able to even stomach that crap," the continued. Did she just say what I thought she did? And does she even know that she's talking to herself? "You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." she continued. I stopped mid - step when Haruhi tuned, his attention caught by her sentiment.

"Oh sorry, I was just talking to myself," yea….talking to yourself my butt…

"Haruhi~" Tamaki called. He jolted by the sound of his name and I sighed, taking his hand and pulling him along, feeling a bit of anger from the way this girl was speaking.

"When we got over to where they stood, they had prepared four tea cups, a hot pitcher of tea, and the opened coffee ready to be created. I stood behind Haruhi for his own defense as he picked up the spoon and put a spoon full or Coffee on each teacup and picked up the pitcher, pouring water in each cup. He mixed everything up and placed them on a tray, holding it up for someone to take.

"Here,"

"Now, it's time to taste it," Tamaki said as four girls took a cup and sniffed it.

"I'm afraid to taste it…" one girl said.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this, my father will yell at me…" another girl said. Suddenly, Tamaki came around and held that girl in his arms, bending her back like ballroom dancers, and in which I had to endure as a dancer as well.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" he asked gently. I swear that was absolutely disgusting, but of course it made all the girls swoon.

"Then I would drink it," the girl replied with a dramatically weak voice.

"This is ridiculous…" Haruhi whispered to me. I nodded.

"What's ridiculous is the fact that no one has made any notions to see that I exist…" I whispered back.

"These girls are self - centered," Haruhi muttered as he nodded.

After the whole coffee dilemma, Haruhi had disappeared to take a break from all the madness, so as a….whatever I was, I just decided to wander around to see if anyone would actually notice me to ask if I wanted to join them. I passed by Hikaru and Kaoru's table, where Hikaru was telling a story about his brother, which obviously upset him, therefore, came the twincest moment. I wasn't much for yaoi, but saying how it was two twin boys I've met in my young childhood , it made me shutter a little, but at the same time, it made a chill go up my spine and gave me Goosebumps by the way they held each other. I kept going, shaking my head. Now I knew why Haruhi went to go take a break; this stuff could give you night mares.


	9. Soon to be Hated

Chapter 7

I had decided that it didn't look like I was needed anywhere in the club today, all the hosts being absorbed in their festivities, so I decided to pull out my music and write down some notes for the class tomorrow. It wasn't complicated for a flute score, but it bothers me a lot when all there are is a majority of runs in the piece, it makes me dislike it. I numbered measures, noted the names of notes, and highlighted important elements in the piece like dynamics, key signature changes, tempo and style changes. I sat on the windowsill on the far side of the room near the curtains almost the whole time, and soon I heard it got quieter and quieter until I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Kai - chan, why have you been here this whole time? I wanted to have cake with you…" I looked down at his cute, oversized eyes, and I felt guilty all of a sudden for neglecting the hosts the whole time.

"Oh…I'm sorry Mitsukuni, I didn't know you wanted to…" I was cut off by a sudden change in his emotions; he looked like he must have realized something. "What is it, senpai…?"

"OH Kai - chan! Guess what? We gave Haru - chan a make - over!" he squealed, pulling me off the sill and t the dressing rooms. It was hard to keep up with him for such a small boy, and my larger strides helped me to not trip. But as I ran with him, I realized; why would Haruhi need a make - over?

The curtain was pulled aside to reveal a very spiffy Haruhi Fujioka, with clean neatly combed hair, no glasses, and a spotless male uniform. Tamaki and I started gushing at the same time.

"Oh, you look so cute Haruhi; you look as pretty as a girl!" I bounced up past Tamaki and glomped Haruhi.

"OMG YOU LOOK SO KAWAII HARUHI!" I squealed and took his hands, looking him over from head to toe. "I love this."

"Do you really think this is alright, Kiari?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded with a big smile.

"Well Haruhi, you're moving up the ranks. You are no longer an errand boy, but now, you are a new member of the Host Club. If you can get one hundred girls to request you, we will forget about your 8 million yen debt," Tamaki butted in as I pulled away. It was a surprise, I guess since Tamaki was in a better mood, he made the punishment seem….well, not so bad in my opinion.

"That's great Haruhi! I could help you….cuz…I'm a girl…." I looked down in mockery shame.

"Oh, yes, Kiari, I forgot to tell you, as a waitress, you're to come around and ask guests and other hosts if they need tea or pastries and other such. I didn't see you after everyone tried the coffee earlier," Kyouya stepped up, pushing his glasses up. I let out a nervous breath. Other than Tamaki, who was the leader of this messed up group, and who I didn't fear when it came to making orders, but i noticed that Kyouya was very unapproachable when it came to this stuff.

"Uhhh….I-I wasn't aware that you needed anything s-senpai," I replied, cowering somewhat to Haruhi's side, who made a hysteric face. "I-I'll try harder tomorrow, I promise!"

… 

The next day had gone on a little longer than I expected, I was still exhausted from my after school "activities" yesterday, and I still had the rest of the school year to go. And I dreaded the moment on when the last bell rang to indicate the end of the day. I made sure to stay with the most sane friend I had; Haruhi, the whole day, and followed him to the host club where I was shoved a serving tray and orders to circle around to every host every ten minutes, and when the girls started cumulating in the music room, I made my first stop to Haruhi's table where he had three girls requested, and had questions shooting at him like bullets. I was afraid to ask if they needed anything, and when he started telling a story about his mother, I was so numb, I almost dropped the tea and pastries I had balanced on the tray.

He talked about how his mother past away ten years ago, and how he lived as an only child with his father. It reminded me of how I was so sick as a kid, the story was so vivid, I could practically see it in my mind's eye, and flashback's of when I almost dies of pneumonia as a small child, those images burned with the memory. A sob almost escaped my lips when I was pulled back to the luv seat almost ten feet away where Tamaki sat with his guests and Kyouya standing by it as well watching by Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru having taken the tray and Kaoru holding both my arms, and rubbing them gently, probably not wanting me to get all emotional like I had yesterday.

"Why is he so popular…?" Tamaki muttered, looking painfully at the scene before him. I looked up and he glanced down at me as well. "Is it because he hangs out with you all the time?" he squeaked.

"Why would you assume that? No one knows who I am, and no one really notices me anyway, why would people like Haruhi just because a girl who no one gives a second glance to hangs out with him?" I whispered, furrowing my eyebrows in accusation. His gaze only perked a little and he looked back up at Haruhi. "Besides, he looks like a natural host Tamaki." I grumbled. To be completely honest, I was really jealous of all of them that they get to have fun and laugh it all up about how they oblivious they are about the world while I went around getting to have no fun whatsoever and serve tea. That was honestly not how I want to spend my afternoon's every day. I mean if I just walked out of the club at that moment, I could have my homework done in less than an hour, giving me a lot of time before supper to spend my free time doing things _**I**_ enjoyed.

"Have you forgotten about me?" asked the same voice of the girl who was "just talking to herself" right above me, who snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up a little to listen up on the conversation as Tamaki looked back to his guest.

"Oh, no my princess, I'm just a little concerned about our newest host," this girl must really think too highly of herself, I mean _**princess?**_ Highly unlikely, my family was probably richer than hers.

"Well, that is obvious Tamaki, you sure have been keeping a close eye on him," she commented in the prissy little tone I was starting to get tired of.

"Well, of course I have to, I'm training him to be a gentleman, like me," he replied in a gentle tone. He snapped his finger, which made me jump up in surprise as my reaction.

"Haruhi," he called. Haruhi stood up in curiosity and came over.

"Yea senpai?"

"I'd like you to meet my regular guest, Princess Ayonakogi," he gestured to her. I had to restrain a scoff. Princess my behind. Haruhi smiled, which I would have faked as much as I could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," he said kindly, starting to sparkle. Tamaki froze. I took a step closer to Haruhi, but I was too slow, he sprang up and glomped Haruhi, spinning him in circles.

"That was so cute Haruhi!" he squealed, spinning faster and faster. I could only stare at this scene. And the Ayonakogi girl had my same reaction; sweat drop. All he said over and over were things like "super amazing, more than super, it was so amazing" and stuff like that. My eye twitched. I think Tamaki had too much coffee.

"Tamaki," the girl said, raising her hand. I repeated her gesture.

"Tamaki, you'll watch.

"MORI SENPAI! HELP make Haruhi sick…I think you're over exaggerating…" my voice shook, and it made me dizzy to ME!" Haruhi yelped, thrashing his arms everywhere. Like the speed of light, he was over there, snatching the overly cuddled brunette from the hyperactive boy's grasp. Tamaki stood hunched over with empty arms with button like eyes as he stared blankly up at Takeshi holding up Haruhi.

"M-Mori senpai….you really didn't have to go that far…" he mumbled dryly.

"Well maybe you'll realize next time when enough is enough perhaps…." I muttered under my breath as I stepped closer to them. As I glanced back, I noticed the scarlet headed girl glare at Haruhi, and it almost made me laugh. "Serves you right…"


	10. So it Turned Out He is Really a She

Chapter 8

The day had ended peacefully, and the day was beautiful, do I decided to walk home from the Host Club tonight, and I was _exhausted._ After a slow, lazy second day of school, it felt like a tornado swept through me, physically and mentally. I really hoped my mum or dad didn't make me practice anything once I stepped into the door. The only two things that stayed in my mind and begged to be thought about, was the fact of little 'princess' Ayonakogi seemed to hate Haruhi pretty quickly, and….the fact of whether or not I should keep trying to find a way to Kyouya….

"Are you so unapproachable because you're trying to give me a message….?" I sighed.

"Kiari," speaking of which…. I turned my head slowly to see Kyouya's car itself slowing to a stop next to me, and leaning out the window, was Kyouya, his glasses not covering his dark gaze for once. It was a relief to find it friendly for once. I forced myself to stop to see what he possibly wanted, stopping me on my way home when he lived in the completely other direction.

"Is there something you need, senpai?" I questioned with a smile as the black Cadillac came to a complete stop. His smile softened as he stepped out of the car.

"I saw you walking by yourself here, and I thought that it might be a little dangerous for you to be walking all the way to your estate from here at this time of night Kiari?" he held the door out to me and gestured me inside like he expected me to get in.

"I think I can take care of myself senpai…" I declined quietly, shaking my head with an apologetic smile. His gaze hardened, becoming a little stern.

"It's not safe for you out here, Kiari…" he began again. I felt as if he really needed me in the car for some reason. Was something really going to get me if I continue on my way? Way it going to rain? The sky was pretty much partly cloudy, no sign of rain in sight. Was he planning something….?

"Is there a certain reason why…." I started saying, but my voice faded out under intimidation.

"I thought it might be nice if I were to take you home myself…" he managed, fingering the ends of my hair, his gaze sincere. I could feel my face heat up, but at the same time, I felt really awkward. I never could imagine hearing him say that, and now that he did…I take that thought back. Either I was really gullible, or my mind just decided to take over…in it's weird fantasizing way, because after he slipped his hand around my waist, he had me in the car and we were on our way to my home.

I realized this must be a host trick he's been hiding up his sleeve….he's picking up after Tamaki….

"I'd never thought you would do that…either you're going to be a horrible hostess of ever, or I will always wonder after this why no one requests me at the club," he smiled a sly smile and he adjusted his glasses, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I was right,"

"You tricked me into getting into the car!" I raised my voice just slightly, but only just because it came to me that he never ever got guests, unlike everyone else. And I remembered that he had the lowest request rate. I knew how he felt; saying how I never got to entertain either. Was it the fact that he seemed just a little scary at first to you? I decided to look away from him, and his gaze that made me fidget a little.

"You don't know what to say do you? That's fine with me. I know that you understand since you can't get customers anyway. Although, things could change just a little if you wanted to become a customer. I would know exactly who you'd choose as your host," his smile was almost wicked enough to want to walk out of this car whether or not it was moving or wasn't moving.

"Hey, I'm not some ditzy dumb blond who'll just do anything for anyone! I like my job as a hostess anyway…." I crossed my arms, letting out an exasperated breath.

"Oh, really?" he challenged, scooting a little too close for comfort.

"You looked pretty lonely in the corner there earlier with the tea," he leaned in closer….too close…! Wait…was that the mansion getting closer?

"You wouldn't know, you haven't seen me for years Kyouya, you wouldn't have known whatever my face would have said!" the moment the driver came up to the front doors, I shoved the door and was on my way up the stairs, not wanting to pay attention to whatever it was that Kyouya had said to me as I left.

"Kiari?" I hear Haruhi ask right after school as I was gathering my things to get to the Host Club. I looked up immediately from the tone in his voice; panicked. I put on one of my "oh my god what happened Haruhi?" looks before he said a word.

"Yes, Haruhi? Something wrong…?" I shouldered my instrument and Katana on the same shoulder and adjusted my grip on my hand bag. He fiddled with his fingers as he thought about how to put his words together.

"I…I can't find my bag….It's not anywhere, not even where I put it last," he voice shook. I could obviously tell he was starting to freak out. I mean, he had some valuables in that bag, including his money.

"I'll help you find it Haruhi, common!" I took his hand and started down the hall. I made sure to look through windows while Haruhi glanced into classrooms. Until I saw it…

Everything was floating in the pond of the peeing angel boy.

"Who did this!" I screeched, low pitch, accidentally digging my nails into the other boy's hand, making him yelp a little.

"Kiari, what-?" then when he saw my gaze out the window, he stepped up to me as well to see the horrible thing I was seeing.

"I…didn't know there were bullies in this school…" he muttered. My anger fumed. I was _pissed_.

"Common, we're going to get it," I grumbled, glaring the whole way to the court yard. And as we ran, my only thought was on Ayonakogi.

We passed her down the hall. I wanted to stop to slap her square across the face.

"Oh, it's you two…" he started, halting me in my tracks.

"Don't say a word, you jerk," I gave her the most ravenous look ever as I spat through gritted teeth; no one _EVER_ did things like that to my friends.

"I can't help but think that the Ayonakogi girl threw my bag in here Kiari…" Haruhi mumbles as he searched through the pond with his hands, me watching on the sidelines because he didn't want my dress to get ruined cuz it couldn't be rolled up. I had my arms crossed, trying to think of something that could help me cool down. "Kiari?"

"I feel like that too, but I don't know…." I grumbled, eyeing the other items of Haruhi's that he fished out. Then I saw Tamaki walk over.

"What do you want, Blondie?" I asked him.

"Why call me such a hurtful name, my lovely princess?"

"Go tell that to a Host…." I remarked under my breath, stepping away into the pond water.

"And **you two **have some nerve to skip out on the Host Club," he scolded further.

"Does it look like we had the time to go to the freaking Club Tamaki?" I hoisted my hands towards the pond in a raised voice. He looked around, and suddenly pulled his shoes and socks off, rolling his pant legs up and stepping into the pool.

"What are you doing…?" I asked my face cynical.

"Yea….you'll get wet senpai…" Haruhi stood up, looking over at the prince who was now wading through and pushing his hands through the water to help find Haruhi's money.

"It's alright, water will never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks," he smiled lightly. We both just stared at him, then he stood back up - holding Haruhi's wallet!

"Is this what you guys were looking for?" he held it out to the shocked brunette. He came over a little closer.

"Well, what are you doing, you going to take it? You're just staring off into space," Tamaki waved it in front of Haruhi's face. "You're not falling for me are ya?" he smiled such a silly grin and kept waving it, seeming to enjoy Haruhi's reaction. I heaved a sigh, smiling a little bit as well. That guy really knew how to chill the atmosphere. Haruhi snatched the wallet and threw it at me to put in his bag. "NO WAY!"

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" he asked, straightening up. Haruhi and I exchanged glances.

"Well….ermm….I guess I dropped it out the window at some point…hehe…" Tamaki gave us a very skeptical look, but nodded, letting out a sigh, looking over at me. I nodded my head hurriedly.

The next day after school, I tried to keep an eye on Haruhi, who was requested by Ayonakogi. It made me nervous that she could humiliate him or something, but unfortunately, Hunny was requesting cake like, ever 5 minutes. I had never seen so much cake in the storage room ever. And then the twins called me over to have an opinion on their twincest acts.

"So, Kiari, Who do you think is the better seme, Kaoru or me?" I had no idea why in the world he was asking me this because every time they would do things like that Hikaru was always dominant.

"Hikaru….."

Suddenly, a crash and a bunch of screaming occurred on the other side of the room. Everyone stopped to look and see what was going on. On the floor was Ayonakogi, and on top; Haruhi. Everything was silent.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! TEACH THIS COMMONER A LESSON!" she screamed. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, picking up pitchers of water and walked over to them. And they poured that water on the heads of the two on the floor. Haruhi looked up. Tamaki came over and lifted Ayonakogi up to her feet, stroking the hair out of her face.

"What did you do that for…? Tamaki….? Teach him a lesson; he just assaulted me…"

"I'm disappointed in you," Tamaki cut her off. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" I wanted to scream my approval of that statement oh so badly, but that would be a poor practice of what to do in a situation like this. I did NOT want to get dragged into this.

"You don't know that! Do you have proof?" Kyouya folded his arms as he rested himself against the back of a luv seat. Hikaru and Kaoru hung their pitchers over their shoulders, and Hunny was tagging along with Takashi who had gotten up and stepped up closer to the scene.

"You know, you really are a beautiful girl, but you weren't classy enough to be one of our guests. If I know one thing, Haruhi isn't like that," Tamaki's brows furrowed.

Ayonakogi whimpered, "How could you do this…?" she stepped away, and made a run for it to the door screaming back, "YOU IDIOT!" and I couldn't help but smirk in my pleasure of seeing her permanently gone.

"Now, how should I punish you saying how this _is _your fault…." Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "YOU ARE NOW UP TO ONE THOUGHSAND!" one thousand guests? Dang…

"Aw, common," he pulled Haruhi up to his feet. "I have high expectation for you." he winked, getting a ridiculous look from Haruhi. Then Kyouya came over with a new uniform.

"This is the only spare we have left," he explained, handing him the bag.

"Thanks guys. I'll go change," after all the drama…they act like nothing even happened at the end, no whining no tears no "I KNEW ITS!" or "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PREVENT THIS ALL FROM HAPPENINGS?" As Haruhi past me, he pulled on my hand in notion that meant he wanted to follow. I reluctantly followed and waited outside the changing room for Haruhi to finish changing. Five minutes later, Tamaki came in with the crew and called out his name, pulling the curtain open and holding out towels. It was too late for me to stop him. I covered my mouth hot avoid saying a word as Tamaki let go of the curtain.

"Haruhi…."

"Yea…?"

"So….you're a….girl…" WHAT! I pushed him aside to see. And what I saw made me smile with glee.

"You are AMAZING HARUHI!" I glomped her. Now I knew why we understood each other so much; because _**he**_ was a _**she.**_ And it was decided that I help her into her dress and duuuuude did she look so **CUTE!**

"hey senpai, I don't really care who you recognize me as, I think it's what matter as for what's on the inside, than the outside. Including what sex they are," she fiddled with her bow.

"Because those with the warmest of hearts soar above the rest," I put in myself, holding up a peace sign. Tamaki started spazzing out. I couldn't help but continue hugging her, claiming her as my buddy.

"Well, isn't this a surprise…" Kyouya put in. He probably figured it out from the start cuz he's just soooo smart….

"Oh yea…." the twins agreed with wicked grins, who probably figured it out after a while.

"But I thought you were pretty cool earlier, senpai," Haruhi put in, smiling. Tamaki **flushed** red.

"Now, I could be mistaken, but I think we're witnessing the up comings of love, are we not?" Kyouya commented with a smile.

"But ya know, it may not be that bad being fussed over by girls and stuff…" Haruhi walked out of my grasp, turning. The rest of the Hosts huddled by Tamaki. "I wonder how I could pull it off…?" she muttered. I let out a small laugh.

"Dude, just talk like me! It'll be hilarious and easy!" I slung my arm around her. It was like a light bulb lit up in her head.

"Yea! I'll just start calling everyone dude and bro…"

This, my friend, was a newborn butterfly, just waiting to take off into the sky. 


	11. Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

Hello! I'm finally back after the longest hiatus of my life! I hope people missed me! And if not...at least...my literature...? Anyway, I've been getting alerts and what not about my LietPol fic...I actually don't know if I'm going to finish it I'm very sorry. So as of now it's going on temporary suspension everyone. But anyway, thank you for all the new alerts and I promise I'll stop putting all of this off! DX I'll start uploading again I promise!

Also, as for that one Shiki Senri fic, Here in the Dark, If you're reading this and were the one who suggested I continue it...can you give me suggestions on that because I really don't know how...=T

Alright enough ranting! Here, is Chapter 9! Feel free to comment and critique! Happy reading!

Chapter 9

I felt almost enlightened the next day as I strode down the street to school. It brought a smile to my face after all that has happened during my time in the Host Club. Things could perhaps finally be….normal.

I was almost correct…

Almost.

I stepped into the peachy doors of the music room and bumped into Haruhi who had the most distant expression on her face. All around us was the Tropical Rain forest.

"Woa…" I breathed. How could they have gotten all this into the room so quickly….?

"Do you know what this is, Kiari...?" Haruhi turned and asked me. I laughed and shrugged.

"Go ask the mastermind yourself," I stepped past her to gaze around more. Instantly, butterflies of all kind flocked around my form and dropped themselves on my hands and shoulders. They were so beautiful, creatures of every color, shape and form. They always reminded me of who I was at heart and what I stood for.

"Hello there, how are you today my little butterfly?" I asked under my breath as I brought up a beautiful Monarch Butterfly up to my face as it rested on my finger. Its antennae perked up as if it was replying to my inquiry.

Haruhi's yelp snapped me out of my little wonderland and I turned to her and all the butterflies fled except for the Monarch now resting on my shoulder. Haruhi was hunched over, and twitching, as a Toucan flew away from her head. My gaze followed hers all the way to where the rest of the club rested, all shirtless except for Tamaki. B-but Kyouya, even he had no shirt, and I couldn't help but stare. But when he winked at me my head jerked to the side to look at my little companion's antennae against my cheek.

"FINALY! You made it Haruhi," the twins remarked in unison. "You're so late again…"

"Why don't you say it to Kiari?" she glared at them from the corner of her eye as she pulled out a calendar from her pocket.

"Kiari has an excuse for being late, plus she isn't a _Host_," they continued.

"Oh Haruhi~! Sitting under a Kotatsu Table shivering from the cold is nonsense! Besides, the Academy's heating system is…THE BEST!" Tamaki ranted on, waving a fan around as he got up from his chair and sauntered his way toward us.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our Host Club, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, scribbling things down on his clipboard, smirking all the more from the babble. "Be careful what you say. Remember you owe us a lot of money Haruhi," he looked up, his expression malicious hidden behind his façade. Why did his words have to be so cold?

"There isn't anything wrong with it I'm sure senpai, but isn't this sorta….outlandish…?" I put in. Kyouya opened his mouth to speak when Tamaki cut him off on another rant.

"Plus, _men_ do not bundle up in bulky clothing! It may be a chilly spring day in the real world, but here in the Host Club, we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a tropical paradise!" he slung his arm around a stoned Haruhi. "Oh yes, we have turned this room into a tropical paradise for a never ending summer!" he threw up a sparkling fist of declaration. My butterfly and I exchanged glances. Then, it flew up to rest on my head as Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed my arms and hauled me away.

"You don't mind getting dressed up for the guests do you?" Hikaru asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. I shook my head.

"As long as I don't have to walk around shirtless…" I mentioned. They burst out in hysterics.

"We would never do that Kiari, you know that. Don't worry, we have a very special costume for you," Kaoru patted my head.

Once we reached the dressing rooms hidden by the trees and shrubberies, they threw me in with a blue wad of clothing and closed the curtain and told me to tell them when I was done changing so they could put on finishing touches before the customers came. I unzipped the cover and pulled out a beautiful sky blue satin royal - like Arabian wardrobe. The top was a strapless bathing suit - like top embroidered with gold charms dangling down on the hem on the top and a deep blue jewel in the middle and small gold chains draped around the garment from the jewel. I set it down to examine the skirt, which was the same color of the top with a cream silk sash across the waist, and a sash of gold charms hung around the waist in the front of the skirt from the hem on the sides. It looked like it went past my feet, but I didn't see any shoes when we walked in. I put that down and picked up more flimsy materiel, but still the same color. It started as a gold band and a translucent blue fabric flowed down from it. I think it was an arm warmer sort of thing. I turned to my butterfly friend and it flapped his wings excitedly as it rested on my costume on the stool. I smiled and lifted the slightly heavy material and set it on the floor as the monarch fluttered into the air and settled back onto the stool again once it was empty. Then I turned, sort of self conscious even to a bug about my looks as I loosened the collar of my uniform and slipped it over my head and bent down to pick up the top and ran my fingers through it. It felt like bra-like material….so was I not supposed to wear my bra with this….?

Sigh…sacrifices always came with this kind of stuff….

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm done!" I called as I uncomfortably pulled the curtain back a little and popped my head out to find them setting accessories on a table a few feet away.

"Finally, how long does it take for you to get dressed normally?" Hikaru turned and glanced at me skeptically. I returned with a cynical one as I put my hands on my hips. Kaoru snickered and took a step forward.

"Commere Kiari, we have to hurry and do your hair and stuff," he held his hand up to reveal royal blue translucent slippers, and put them down on the floor. As I slipped them on, Hikaru slipped on a thick gold chocker with a jewel in the middle like the one on my top with huge blue charms dangling from it, touching my collar bone. Kaoru ran a brush through my hair and parted it on the side and stuck a butterfly clip in my hair as Hikaru slapped a soaking wet tattoo right next to my left hip bone. When he pulled it off, it was a pure evening blue butterfly, and only that color. Then, Kaoru pulled my face to the side and brushed on some eye shadow and lip gloss. Hikaru slipped a single blue ring on my ring finger on my left hand that showed the silhouette of a black butterfly and Kaoru handed me a pair of blue butterfly earrings.

"Why did the bug follow you in here anyway?" Hikaru asked as they both looked me over once everything was on.

"He is my new friend for your information and I am calling him Arch because he is a Monarch Butterfly. And why do I have to look like _this?_ We aren't dressing up for a king you know?" I crossed my arms as Arch rested on my bare right shoulder.

"Because we want you to look nice since Haruhi isn't dressing up it looks like, plus the boss wants to promote your new cover of _Butterfly on the Right Shoulder_, and coincidentally, it's just the theme for today," Kaoru pointed out, indicating to my new pet. I sighed as his new statement brought up another matter.

"And why do you treat Haruhi so poorly in the Host Club?" I inquired, eyeing them.

"Cuz it's fun," Hikaru replied simply.

"That makes no sense…. Anyway, your customers don't even know who I am or else I would know quite a few people already," I started for the exit, and the twins followed suit.

"Maybe they just don't recognize you…?" Kaoru suggested.

"I highly doubt that…." I scoffed, throwing the curtain to the side. I didn't really care anymore whether they knew who I was or not. I only learned that these students only care about themselves and want to get rid of anyone they don't like if they think they aren't better than the other. And I, I was truly sure I was better than most of the unclassy brats.

"Wait, Kiari," Hikaru called behind me. I turned slightly and he handed me an Arabian fanning staff, although the fan part was sort of small. "Then get noticed."

"I'm not fanning Tamaki with this _thing_," my eyes narrowed as I dropped the staff to the side like a katana.

"You don't have to Kiari; it's just an accessory, jeez…" Kaoru said as they both left to attend to other things. I watched them go, feeling the decorative feathers as I pondered their statement….how do I get noticed…?

"I'm not even going to try…And an Arabian rainforest theme has nothing to do with my new song; a song about dramatic school love, heartbreak, other things of the sort," I sighed dismissively as I exited the dressing room, spotting a place to sit by the bar, but ended up just standing against a palm tree in front of it, crossing my arms. The club was in full swing and swirling with laughter. How annoying.

"I wish they could have told me what exactly I could do instead of suggesting the semi - impossible…" I mumbled to my buggy friend flitting around me.

"You're a form of entertainment of course, Kiari," Kyouya's voice answered my half - minded question, which barely made me jump out of surprise.

"Be specific, senpai…?" I asked in monotone. He grinned lightly, looking down at his notebook.

"You're musically inclined Kiari, you figure it out," he never looked up, but his grin widened as if he knew my expression. How was he expecting me to play in the middle of the club? NO WAY!

"You're not serious,"

"I am completely; Tamaki's request,"

"No way,"

"It's for the club, Kiari,"

"I'm not playing in the middle of the club,"

"It's within your guidelines as a member,"

"Pity, I don't remember,"

"Why are you arguing with me, Kiari…?" he tone changed from a monotone argue to…a softer tone…not as easy to question, and sent a signal of mixed emotions through me.

"F-for the fact that I'm still not quite happy with you all, and there is no way I'm going to play for people who won't give a hoot! It's a waste of time and talent!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him, and seeing his perplexed look let a tense breath escape my lips.

"Why are you not happy with the club Kiari? You can quit the club if that is your wish," he took his last few steps towards me under the faux palm tree. "A lot of the guests do care by the way. They enjoy the music."

"W-well, it's not like I'm _that_ mad at any of you…I'm still kind of just irritated…" I huffed, crossing my arms awkwardly whilst still having my staff at hand, trying not to move away as a sign of my discomfort or look at him, as a sign that I actually didn't mind him here. "And I don't want to quit 'cuz…you guys are my only friends….and even though I don't agree with all of your ideals…I don't mind staying because it could get better…maybe….it's the only fun I get anymore…" as I continued, I adverted my gaze, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"What….do you mean by that…?" I could see his head jerking to the side at me form the corner of my eye, and I kept my gaze downcast.

"I'm famous. I think. Do the math,"

"Does that mean the members of the host club are your only friends?" he inquired.

"Yes,"

"How anti - social,"

"Shut up….!" I slammed the end of my staff onto the floor to let out a rather large burst of fiery anger in a way where I didn't actually hurt him.

That would be bad.

To my pleasure though, he flinched ever so slightly. But it wasn't satisfying.

Also to my dismay, as I listened, the background noises suddenly died out, and I froze. I just couldn't take this anymore, none of their games, or their ridiculous façade, I, along with Haruhi, shouldn't have to be put up with this as ladies. I knew everyone was watching, many in dismay, surprise, and accusation, and the hosts, probably just surprised.

But I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I could barely move for I was so numb with….fear? Was this the numb feeling I felt in my limbs, and the hard ramming in my chest my heart made…?

"Kiari…" he reached out to me, and chairs behind us shifted. He grasped my tremoring hand holding the heavy stick, and I revolted, attempting to run away, but he caught me, and embraced me as my tightly held breath hitched and choked its way out, forcing me to cough out a sob as Kyouya brought me closer to his form.

And he hushed me as I hid my embarrassed face in his shall. As I did so, over his low mutters and hand through my hair, the low questions of the guests rolled around, including the one of Mitsukuni.

"What's wrong?

"Is she hurt?"

"Did Kyouya do something?"

"What happened?"

How low of me to end up like this. B-but….there has to be a reason…right?

The moments passed, and soon broken sobs were reduced to whimpering breaths, and as I calmed down, Kyouya took his hands from around me and cupped my face, rubbing my stray tears away and took my hands in his, leaning down to my ear and whispered gently;

_"Sing me a song Kiari" _his tone was low, below a whispered, and it purred off his tongue, giving me no choice but to let the heat rise to my face.

"W-what kind of song….senpai…" I murmured, breathless.

_"Sing me a sweet song, a simple, sweet song," _his breath hot breath along my skin were soft kisses from his lips that could not reach me, and it made me, for some reason, want to cry once again. "_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder_…" he began, "_we kissed in the corner of the room."_

"_I learned what it's like to have a heart rendering feeling…" _I continued with a shaky voice, "_the sound of a piano resounded in my head….ahhh…." _as I sang so, he pulled me away from the faux tree and twirled me away from his grasp and stepped back, letting me to begin again on my own.

"_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder. We two kissed in the corner of the room. I know what it's like to have a heart rendering feeling. The sound of a piano resounded in my head. _

_I am having a night mare, please wake me up hurry. First impressions and things like that are only trivial right? If you ask me where I feel good, I could not answer. That night was too much for me, it dazzled me too much, I lost my way._

_Put eyeliner and mascara on to make my eyelashes longer. Lip gloss makes my lips shine._

_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder. We two kissed in the corner of the room. I know what it's like to have a heart rendering feeling. The sound of a piano resounded in my head. _

_Resounding in my head. Woa…!" _as I picked up my courage, Kyouya smiled and the guests began enjoying themselves and the sudden entertainment. And I continued the song a bit, being able to loosen my form to dance and as I did so, I was reaching the climax of the song.

_"Why won't you hold me tight 'cuz only you can fill the hole in me. Isn't that what you said? You make me lose control!_

_I want to die because I have so many regrets. I always have more pain than pleasure. _

_Please make it stop, or I'll go crazy. _

_I'm too far gone._

_Please kill me now."_ I glanced at Kyouya who was shifting uneasily against his tree as I began improvising during the break.

_"From the open wound you tore my heart in two, oh…Perhaps it could be love AH…_

_I want to die because I have so many regrets. I always have more pain than pleasure._

_Please make it stop or I'll go crazy. _

_I'm too far gone._

_Please kill me now~!_

_Why won't you hold me tight?_

_'Cuz you're the only one who can fill the hole in me. _

_Isn't that what you said? Why is it that I can make you lose control?_

_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder. _

_We kissed in the corner of the room._

_I know what it's like to have a heart rendering feeling._

_The sound of a piano resounded in my head. _

_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder. _

_We kissed in the corner of the room._

_I know what it's like to have a heart rendering feeling._

_The sound of a piano resounded in my head."_ when I ended, I posed my signature pose with my arms mimicking the wings of an angel, or a butterfly, and all of the winged creatures in the room swarmed around me like magic , but only Arch landed on my right shoulder.

How awesome.

What followed was the applause of the audience, and yes, even Kyouya. That is when I turned to him, and he gave me an approving nod of his head, and I nodded back. But right now, I just wanted to go home…

I sighed and dropped to a stooping position on the floor. Then, I noticed a few figures, moving fast, and tackling me to the floor.

_"_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD KIARI THAT WAS SO MOVING IT BROUGHT TEARS TO OUR EYES!" the twins exclaimed, and they wouldn't let me breathe. I patted their backs and started pounding on them when I was at my wit's end. The two pulled away with sheepish grins and pulled me up with them. I turned my attention back to the crowd who were sitting in their seats bewildered and I waved, moving for the chair behind the bar table a little bit away. And I hid.

"Kiari!" the twins whined. I snickered but it couldn't be helped. I opened my mouth to say something when Kyouya's face popped out from the front end of the counter.

"Come out Kiari. No more hiding," his brows were furrowed and his lips were thin.

"I'm not performing again; I'm too tired senpai," I pouted. He let out a very long breath and grabbed me by the waist and slung me over his shoulder. I started protesting and flailed my arms, only getting a light pat on the back. _That_ earned a deep growl from the very pit of my sore throat. Then, I just listened to the audience, who were giggling away and small applauses pounded into my head. Yea….I was getting a headache. "Let me down senpai," I said, mustering the softest, fake voice I could make. To my content, he lowered me till my feet made contact with the floor. I was beginning to realize that this whole soirée was just made up of silly antics and acts of emotions. It kept me boggled when I'll get used to it all…

"I'm sorry, I should have picked you up differently, you're so tired," he smirked and instantly picked me back up bridle style and the whole room erupted in 'aaaaaaaaw's and 'How cute!'s.

"Oh my God senpai….."

Butterfly on You right Shoulder (Magikata No Cho), Artist: noripy, original dub: Rin and Len Kagamine.


	12. You are Loved

Here's another chapter! I'm getting really good at this!^^ And now you can see more of my work at .com! Comments and critiques are appreciated! 3

Chapter 10

I decided to stay for the rest of the evening after the club ended and sat curled up in a chair, slowly falling asleep as everyone else argued about some girl Haruhi met earlier and became her regular seen host. I didn't pick up on her name but I figured I would sometime later; something about host jumping sickness and blah. It just seemed like some love sick girl trying to find **something.** I could be wrong of course. I'm not the one to judge.

"SHUT UP!" suddenly Tamaki screamed and I jumped harshly in my seat and shot a glare at Suoh. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS! I'm starting to lose my patience! HARUHI, I want you to start wearing a dress from now on!" He declared and I snickered, and snorted, and laughed, loudly. I earned a pout and a few thumbs up.

"I don't know how you can be so popular with the ladies WHEN YOU ARE ONE!" he kept ranting and I tried getting comfortable in the chair again and tried to tune everyone else out and hoped they'll leave me alone till the meeting was over. But then it got suddenly a lot quieter and I turned my head to see them crowded around a picture of Haruhi from when she had long hair.

"…And so I had to cut most of my hair off because of the bubble gum,"

"You know you could have tried peanut butter first or something. Cutting your hair doesn't have to be the solution Haruhi," I smirked, turning in my chair to face them and intertwined my fingers in my lap. They turned to me and I shrugged, "I mean…I thought I wasn't the only one who knew that. I'm sure it's happened to everyone."

"Well, I didn't really care if I looked like a dude," Haruhi shrugged.

"AHHHH YOU SHOULD NEVER REFER TO YOURSELF AS A DUDE! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! She's using those dirty boy words again….." Tamaki sobbed and collapsed to his knees. Oh, was this a sight to see.

"Who's mama?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyouya," I snickered.

"Who cares Tamaki, working as a host, I can work off more of my debt; I could never do that working as an _errand boy_.

"Sorry for randomly changing the subject, but do you have any formal dancing experience?" Hikaru cut in again.

"Ah, seems like I have a place in this world of roses and nonsense~" I got up from my chair and sauntered over to the group.

"B-but, that has nothing to do with my quota…so c-can I be excused…?"

"Oh Haruhi!" I began, "It's a privilege to be invited to such an event! They're marvelous! They're so much fun…I can teach you all you need to know as a lady," I coughed, "or as a 'man'…"

"Oh, yes, Kiari is right; a refined gentleman must know how to dance. Well, men and woman alike. You must prove it if you want to be a host that badly! So you will learn the waltz in one week and show it to us at the party…OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU ARE A GIRL!"

"That's not blackmail…" I stared at him cynically.

Soon after the meeting that night I was able to go home and do very little homework, eat and go to bed. I was actually looking forward to the next day; dance lessons day~! The whole morning through the afternoon, I was so excited and literally ran to the host club. I was lucky today because it didn't have a theme so we didn't have to dress up in fancy costumes. Today would be a leisurely day.

"Oh, hey Kiari!" the twins came up to me, looking like they were holding something behind their backs.

"Hey…Hikaru…Kaoru…" I greeted slowly, skeptically, "how are you…?"

"We're good Kiari. We've been waiting," they smiled in unison and spoke together that made it sound like something terribly bad was going to happen. They took a step forward.

"K-Kyouya….!" I called, looking around and stepping back as they stepped forward. "KYOUYA!" To no avail, he was nowhere to be seen. The twins pounced. They pulled me away into the dressing room and pushed me once again into one of the small quarters with a garment and pulled the curtains shut. Automatically, I slipped out of my uniform and picked up the creamy, gold, and purely white silken dress. Left on the floor that fell out of the wad was a poofy petticoat, another set of arm warmers and a choker. "I wonder what this is for…" I thought, pulling the itchy petticoat on, realized I can't wear a bra with this stupid dress and pulled that off and clasped the lacy choker around my throat, feeling the golden broach with the tips of my fingers. After, I carefully pulled my dress over my head and put my arms through and adjusted the thin straps on my shoulders and slipped the silken unattached sleeves up to my upper arms and adjusted the broaches chained around my wrists with a golden chain. I turned to see myself in the mirror. I looked….rather stunning. There was a train in the back that had a few layers and the skirt of my gown flared massively to show my left leg but hide the other completely. This gown did have many layers as well, and it was beautiful, but….kind of baggy…

"Hikaru, Kaoru, is this supposed to fit like this…?"

"Did you notice there's a corset that laces up in the back Kiari?" Hikaru pointed out cynically, and I stuck my tongue out at him that he couldn't see when I reached back and felt the laces. "Come out so we can do it up for you!" I turned back to see myself and touched the questionable cleavage of my chest left by the collar of the dress and straitened the feathers around the backside of my collar, pushing my hair away and stepped out, getting immediate stares from the two boys. Hikaru's face flushed pink a little.

"I didn't expect that to look so great on you Kiari. Mother did well, as always, for you," Kaoru smiled and stepped over, turning me gently as he started tightening my corset; too tight.

"A-ah - K-Kaoru…!" I gasped, slapping my hands to my abdomen out of instinct, "do you expect me to breathe like this…?"

"I'm sure you've worn worse missy," Kaoru pulled tighter on purpose, but loosened it when I stepped on his foot. "Chill out Kiari, I'm sorry." he put his hands up in surrender, and also in saying that he finished fixing my dress. Hikaru then appeared and slipped pure white heels on my feet carefully and pinned another golden broach to my hair.

"This is what our mother made for you for the ball," Hikaru smiled a little; "You'll probably stand out above the rest, even us hosts!" They turned me around to the bigger mirror on the other side of the room. "You look like an angel without wings right now." It was….true…I really looked **that** good. But then I noticed that they weren't really smiling anymore…

"Something up…?"

"We don't know if you've noticed yourself, but we've been keeping an eye on you since your first day at the host club. You've become a very emotional girl, very intolerant to many things," Hikaru started.

"Are you hiding your real emotions from us?" Kaoru finished.

"And we don't want you to lie to us,"

"We're not Tamaki or Kyouya, even if we seem the most standoffish,"

"You're sick…we want to help…" They took my hands in theirs and looked at me in the mirror, swinging our hands a little.

"I…d-does it even matter…?" it made me realize that they were right…

"It matters a lot to us Kiari…" Kaoru frowned in concern. "You're hurting…it's hard to look at…" I turned away from the mirror and slipped my hands out of theirs, feeling the fabric of my dress gingerly.

"I never thought you guys really cared about anyone but yourselves, and when you grabbed attention from someone, you'd take it in full until it was ripped away from you. Over the short time I noticed that I wasn't really….having that much fun in the club. I…wondered what my place in this club was. I knew I didn't crave the attention you guys fawned upon yourselves, but the more I slipped away from all this and told myself this was nonsense instead of just enjoying it, the lonelier I was getting. I'm being blinded…with no one to guide me," there. I said it... Go ahead and judge me.

"We noticed…you've got something for Kyouya…is it anything we can do?" Hikaru came back and placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling kindly. Kaoru joined suit. "He talks about you in concern you know? He may not look like it but he's looking out for you."

"But what if he doesn't like me back…?"

"We're going to let you find out for yourself," Kaoru chuckled.

"I'm sort of afraid to find out what he thinks," I smiled ever so little.

"Don't be afraid Kiari. We're sorry we haven't been doing better as your friends, but from now on, we'll be there for you. We won't neglect you as your friends. We promise," Hikaru put his hand to my cheek momentarily and placed a small kiss on my forehead. Kaoru took the hand he held and kissed it.

"Change out of this, princess and I'll give you something to change into to practice for the ball. Hikaru is going to go see to our guests,"

"I totally thought I could get away with not telling anyone about this…." I smiled weakly as I stepped out with Kaoru in a nice little cream colored classic sailor one piece dress with matching drawers underneath. We'd be dancing so he chose for me something comfortable and something I wouldn't get hot in easily.

"You get away with a lot of things, this just doesn't happen to be one of them. Now, you're going on a talk show this week to be interviewed and to perform the song "You are Loved" by Josh Groban," Kaoru scrolled up and down on his computer screen.

"There's a "Don't Give Up" in parenthesis in that title," I pointed out quietly.

"Right… Anyway, so this is a song about…well…the title is self explanatory. So today, you're going to perform for me, and well…dance with me to prepare for the ball. I want to see how well you can dance; not that I doubt you're very remarkable," he smiled, setting the laptop on the piano and the music began to play. I smiled myself and stepped forward to his outstretched hand and we set ourselves up for a dance. "Don't let Tamaki or anything else distract you ok?" We began to sway a measure before I would begin singing.

"_Don't give up…. it's just the weight of the world. When your heart's heavy, I, I will lift it for you…" _Kaoru sweetly pulled me closer so that my cheek was resting against his shoulder as I breathed the lyrics.

_"Don't give up because you want to be heard. If silence keeps you, I, I will break it for you," _he gently pushed me away and let me twirl as I was free to sing out the chorus.

_"Everybody wants to be understood. Well I can hear you… Everybody wants to be loved. Don't give up… Because you are loved…!" _as I held out that note, Kaoru took me again, and we danced in circles gracefully and we had smiles on their faces the whole time. We came closer to the computer and noticed that he was playing the off vocal of my cover, and it made me smile wider.

At the very end, I pulled him to see the screen, and elegantly gestured to him to watch and stepped away, letting him watch the very end of me holding large cards with a message written on a few, and I dropped them after every word could be read on each card.

_**Hikaru and Kaoru**_

_**Mitsukuni and Takeshi**_

_**Haruhi and Tamaki**_

_**And…**_

_**Kyouya**_

_**Never believe me for a second when I say I don't love you. Thank you for brightening my future. I never forgot you, and I kept my promises to you all. Thank you for waiting all this time. I am here for you seven, always.**_

Kaoru's reaction made tears spring to my eyes and I smiled a watery smile; he slowly put his hand up to the screen and looked back at me with wide eyes, and I nodded. I stifled a sob as he pulled me quickly into his arms and we hugged ever so tightly, and we stayed like that for quite a bit.

"I can't wait to show everyone else!" Kaoru's excited voice laughed in my ear. "Even though I'm not attracted to girls as much as you may think, but I still love you so much too Kiari. Please don't cry now, even if you're happy; you'll make me cry too!" we laughed together and Hikaru appeared from behind the curtain.

"Hey Kaoru, come here!" Hikaru grinned, not bothering to note the little moment we had and disappeared again. Kaoru looked down at me and patted my head.

"I'll be right back, ok Kiari?" I nodded and moved over to the piano bench to wait as he left.

And I waited.

And waited.

Very soon, I got impatient and huffed some hair out of my face, uncovering the piano, playing a few chords of "February Song" with the dampening pedal down so that nobody could really hear me playing, but then got bored with that and looked around the dark corner of the room hidden away from the world. I stood up and moved quietly as a ghost to the darkest corner and curled up on the floor, closing my eyes and drifted off to a shallow slumber.

I awoke in a tight grip that made it hard for me to breath and a tried to move. Whoever it was holding me paused and slowly continued down what seemed to be steps.

"You're awake now Kiari," Kyouya said, his voice slightly relieved, but had more of a monotone sound to it.

"Oh yea…I fell asleep waiting for Kaoru to come back…" I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked up in the direction in which he was carrying me; it looked like we were going to leave the school. Then it hit me.

"Where are all my things…?" I jolted and tried to peer over his shoulder, but his hand tightened to a vice grip on my shoulder

"K-Kyouya!" I gasped, looking up at him but his face was stern. What was he so upset about….? Why….?

"It's been taken to the car already. The club has been over. I'm taking you home,"

"How long has the club been over…?"

"We've been looking for you half an hour after we closed our doors," it didn't seem that bad.

"D-Did I do something….?" he was starting to scare me…

By that time he was bounding down the walk of the school to the Cadillac that was waiting and sat me in the car and shut the door. I strapped myself in and kept my gaze in my lap, even when he entered the car; it was so awkward!

"I'm assuming you talked to the twins in the dressing room?" he asked monotone.

"Yes…" my voice was barely a whisper. It was pretty much silent for the whole ride home.

"You said you were becoming lonely,"

"Yes, if that is what I said to them…"

"I don't think that,"

"W-what…?" I looked at him.

"You cry so much because it's it is **you** who really want the attention on the inside. You are an **attention whore**. You say we've changed a lot? I believe it's the other way around my dear," how could he…

"Let me tell you something Lord 'I know everything', this is the exact reason why I cry, BECAUSE YOU CAUSE IT! AND I'VE HAD IT!" I ripped the seatbelt off and slammed the car door open; thankfully the car wasn't going that fast; perhaps the driver was confused as to why voiced were raised in the back seat and wanted to slow down a little. I hear Kyouya call my name but I just sneered at him. "Don't follow me you jerk." I slammed the door and sprinted the rest of the way up the street, screaming at the top of my lungs when I was far enough away, walking the rest of the way to let my sobs escape. "I hate the Host Club!"

_You are loved (Don't Give Up) & February Song (mentioned in this chapter) – Josh Groban_


	13. Badbye

I am so on a roll~! I'm finally getting somewhere with this! Enjoy, and please comment^^

Chapter 11

I sulked in my chair. Class didn't even start for another 15 minutes and I had no idea why I decided to come to school so early…I wouldn't even have crawled out of bed this morning if it wasn't for the maids… I told myself that I wouldn't go to the host club in fear that I'd have to even stare at Kyouya's face. Did I say I loved him before…? I'm not so sure anymore…

"Kiari!" the twins called from the door. I didn't even look at them.

"Did everything get to your house Kiari?" Haruhi asked quietly, obviously noticing my dreadful demeanor and I nodded stiffly.

"We um…heard you had a fight with Kyouya…are you…going to come to the club today…?" Hikaru asked with voice full of worry and emotion. I sighed.

"I don't want to and have to look at that sorry face of his," I growled and dropped my head into my empty palm. Haruhi stooped down to my eye level and cocked her head.

"You don't even have to look at him, and if you get into trouble, we'll be there for you. At least I will. Come sit with my guests and I and you don't even have to look at anyone else but me. Please come today, we can clear things up. If you run away it will never get solved. Please…"

"Do you even expect me to act like some fake happy, cheery, carefree girl? Fat chance," I adverted my gaze. Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to block the nothing I was staring at.

"PLEASE!" they whined in unison. I head desked.

"FINE! I will go, but only for you, and if crap happens today, I'm never showing up in that music room for your club ever again!" I gave them all a hard stare, but they weren't fazed, and they smiled in relief, giving me a hug I didn't really want.

* * *

Today was the flower viewing party at the club. I wouldn't have known if I stepped into the music room and the twins weren't waiting for me already dressed in their waiter outfits. They changed me into a multi - layered and colored kimono: pink, sunset orange, yellow and green, held together on my body with a soft white ribbon tied into a large bow complimented with flats unseen by the garment that flared out onto the floor. As they walked me to the court yard they were holding the reception, they tried their hardest to cheer me up even though they said my sad eyes looked absolutely cute and walking around like that would attract someone, but I didn't really want company today, I just wanted to be alone by my own will for once. So here I stood under a large Sakura Blossom tree that almost concealed me completely right next to a Koi fish pond. It was rather calming. Albeit, my mood reminded me too much of the song I was learning; "Badbye" by Kuma'n. No matter how much I restrained myself, I couldn't help but sing quietly to myself.

_"Holding hands with a girl form the past. Walking like friends on a road glorified. The other girls' companions are changing today, like always. Is that a happy kind of life? My life is just…right, because because I am always single minded, isn't that great?" _I paused to listen and see if someone was coming near and continued when all was quiet.

_"A sense of achievement I've forgotten, feelings of affection I've lost, and the only thing I can rely on is my past self. Ah… I'll sing a song to stop history from my own my own left wrist. I'll sing, I'll sing a red, red song while the tears of my heart have become droplet's. But what is falling is this star," _I paused again; all clear.

_"History has been carved, and I've become alone. How much has the world changed since then? Although I can't let go of this hand. __**Don't say such foolish things.**__ This is a lonely kind of life. I'm not satisfied with it at all. But but up until now I've understood why. It's because I don't want to change, even though I've stayed the same. This whole axis has changed, but it seems like I'm the only one who's changed. I'm looking at this world I hate from my own, my own two eyes. I'll sing, I'll sing a blue, blue song while my real tears have become droplets, but is falling - it's ironic that what I hate is the one and only birth of my life I desired in an assured place…" _I hummed to myself a little the instrumental, still not hearing anyone behind me.

_"I'll sing a song about the __**me that I hate **__from my own, my own cold throat. I'll sing, I'll sing a black, black song while my real words have become so sharp. So have a look at what they're piercing. I want to run, I just want to run from my own, my own, my very own body. I'll scream out a red, red song. I'm cutting my real self from myself, and falling with this star on this planet all alone," _I sighed, kicking my foot lightly at the grass and knelt down to look at the water. "How much I want to do so; say foolish things only to fall away all alone. You don't have to worry about anything but natural selection and evolutions…cannibalism…climbing up the food chain and having kids, living a nice life in this water…" my talking to myself made me smile solemnly, running my fingertips through the water that made the fish scurry. "I really want to run away from all this…I wish this never happened…not about reuniting with the boys…but all of these things that have occurred in the club…I wonder what would have happened if I was just a customer…"

"Things wouldn't be the same obviously, silly girl," Tamaki's voice answered my verbal thought and my head whipped around to see him beginning to kneel down to sit with me. "I heard what happened."

"Of course you did. No secret can stay secret…"

"That's not what I'm trying to get at Kiari. I haven't been giving you attention like all of us should equally. Kyouya…crossed the line yesterday taking you home. I spoke to him, and he realizes that. He was a little upset for some reason, we were all a little worried that we couldn't find you yesterday," he chuckled lightly, "Kaoru remembered that he promised he'd come back and spend time with you by the piano and saw you asleep in the corner. Have you been getting enough sleep Kiari…? We ended early so that perhaps it'll help you regain all the lost hours of shuteye." Tamaki reached over and rubbed my back, scooting closer. "I don't know if you heard us but Haruhi and I heard you singing and the other hosts came over to listen. That wasn't a very happy song…it was kind of like…a suicide letter in song form… They aren't here now but Kaoru said he apologized to you. You also…actually let them dress you?"

"I um…well everything is pretty self explanatory I guess…I was too numb to change into this. I didn't really want to be here…Kyouya…scared me with how he acted in the car…and…he upset me so much I felt as if….that if I were to see him I'd punch him in the face even though I know I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's tearing my heart apart at how much I wish this would all stop…" I covered my eyes. I was just so glad that Tamaki wasn't being over irrational and was being calm and listened contently.

"I'm supposing you have feelings for Kyouya?" he asked, pulling me towards him by the shoulders. I only nodded. "What was that song called?"

"It's called 'Badbye' by Kuma'n, and you're sort of right…hehe; it really is a suicide letter in a song, but it's a song I always sing when in some of my greatest turmoil…" I smiled solemnly, and then frowned again, "I'm afraid to talk to Kyouya, Tamaki…" I whispered, slowly lifting my gaze, lingering on little details of her attire and met his gaze, which matched my own.

"You'll be alright. I don't think we're holding the club tomorrow since the physical exams are being held and we may need to take a lot of time to try to find a way to make sure Haruhi's identity doesn't get found out. Would you help?"

"I don't know Tamaki…if the club isn't meeting I'm going to go home and do what you told me; sleep," we shared a laugh.

"You really should, it's not good to sleep on the job!" he pulled me up and dusted my kimono off. "You're going to have to get undressed yourself you know?"

"Yes, yes senpai,"

* * *

Tamaki lied to me. The twins pulled me to the music room right after changing for a meeting, but for some reason, I froze a millisecond as they ran into the room.

"Kiari…" Kaoru looked back at me. I unconsciously shook my head. Hikaru looked back too and smiled, shaking his head as he reach for me and grabbed my hand again, guiding me over to where the group was already walking, and Tamaki was….obviously day dreaming… The twins stood me as far away from Kyouya as possible and occupied me till the meeting started.

"Kai chan….?" Mitsukuni tugged on my sleeve. I smiled down at the boy.

"Hi Mitsukuni senpai," I hugged him. His wide eyes stared at me.

"Is Kai chan ok…?" I smiled knowingly with a smile and sat down. He sat with me.

"I'm better senpai. I haven't been feeling well lately but now I'm feeling a lot like myself again," I ruffled his hair, which made the shota giggle. Then I saw Takeshi get down on one knee, ruffling my own hair.

"Uhh…boss…?" Hikaru mumbled as Tamaki snapped out of his fantasy. "This is freaking me out." Tamaki looked at him.

"Jealous Hikaru? This is all part of my plan! While you were blinded by your jealousy, I have foreseen the outcome this charade. Obviously this anime is about a romantic school comedy and Haruhi and I are the main characters, which make us love interests!"

"So then what are we?" the twins asked cynically in unison.

"You all are the homosexual supporting cast!" he drew some line with a stick. "Please don't cross this line." he smiled triumphantly. I snickered and stepped across it and he stared at me blankly.

"I thought we had a moving conversation yesterday?'

"It had nothing to do with _this_ or about me being a gay supporter in your imaginary cast," I crossed my arms and smirked.

"And boss…I don't think you get it…" the twins interrupted.

"Yea…if word gets out that Haru chan is a girl, she can't be in the club anymore," Hunny added.

"True true," I nodded. That did the trick for Tamaki; he turned to stone. And they kept going and going and going at Tamaki, "Yea…Haru and I are pretty good friends…perhaps I wouldn't mind becoming a homo…it'd create a dramatic threesome."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would, just for you senpai,"

The door to the music room opened and in popped Haruhi's head, "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late, I had to get something.

"Don't worry Haruhi; we'll make sure no one will ever know that you're a girl during tomorrow's physical exams!" Tamaki grabbed her and got real close to her face. Moments later, Tamaki had whipped out a white board with a bunch of nonsense drawn on it. I didn't really listen to him since I opted out of trying to get Haruhi's secret to stay that way.

"Well, if word gets out there isn't really anything I can do about that hahaha!" she turned to me and it made me laugh too.

"Are you saying you hate this club!" Tamaki accused.

"To be honest….I kind of do…" I had to…kind of…agree. The two of us shared a nice laugh that I really needed when Takeshi muttered "Fancy tuna".

"Oh yes…._fancy tuna…~_ you didn't get to eat any during the party last time… Tamaki turned his head and his face was….OH MAH GOD!

"Oh yes…what a hard childhood not being able to try fancy tuna…." everyone was mumbling creepily and Haruhi and I exchanged glances.

"It's ok….I've tried it…..it's not that special…." I whispered to her.

"It's ok, I'm not like that going around trying to hide my gender just so I can try some fancy tuna…!" she paused. "…..Do I really get to try it….?"

* * *

I followed the twins down the hall to where the exams were to be held and looked out the window, but was bewildered from all the nurses and doctors awaiting the students. My oh my… I stood there with Haruhi for a moment, but not with exactly the same expression as Hikaru and Kaoru strode away with some nurses. This was a little impressing.

"Ms. Kagerou," a masculine voice asked inches away. I turned to him with a composed classy smile like how I'm supposed to in the presence of a new face.

"Yes sir, that is me, Kiari," he nodded and bowed to me.

"I will be your doctor for today Ms. Kagerou. I must say your work is very impressive; my daughter listens to all you covers and collects a majority of your work," he guided me to and empty space where stood a scale and other miscellaneous things.

"Thank you doctor; tell your daughter I said hello," I slipped off my shoes and he took my height and gestured for me to step on the scale as he scribbled things down on a file. From the corner of my eye, I saw Haruhi and Kyouya speaking and then looking at me. Obviously they could hear me. I kept my gaze up and right in front of me, standing tall as he took my weight.

"You've lost five pounds from what looks like your last physical a little over a year ago. It says you were home schooled and have no other records since you were about 6 that you've been ill. Although, with your lifestyle I am supposing, you should have actually gained some weight," he wrote this down and closed his file. I still felt their gazes on me, and now gazes of many others, and I smiled.

"I haven't been ill since I was six, which is correct. That was when Mr. Ootori's son treated me himself of my pneumonia. Although as of late I haven't been feeling like myself. I think it might just be the rush of entering a new learning environment sir," I explained and heard many 'oh my's and 'oh my gosh really?'s. My doctor nodded and smiled.

"Then let's get the rest of your measurements Ms. Kagerou," and he shut the curtains.

* * *

"Badbye" written and composed by Kuma'n, cover by Senka, translated by xxKMSakura


	14. Nekomimi Switch

Hey, another chapter! Yay~ *claps hands*

I just notice that I left out a scene in one of my previous chapters about what could have happened at the formal ball...if anyone cares and would like me to add that in there, I will be happy to^^ Also, see if you can find the Hetalia reference in here! Have fun~!

Chapter 12

A few days past, one of those days was when I skipped school to go to the talk show and be interviewed. The sleep did me well; I performed superbly and had a very good time speaking with the host. I was at home with my cat, Nitsu while playing my guitar lying upside down off the edge of my bed when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I set my instrument on the floor and dug my phone out of my pocket and clicked 'speak'.

"Hello?'

"KIARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" all of the hosts greeted loudly; it made me pull my phone away.

"You're going to make my speakers break guys…." I chuckled.

"Kiari, that was so beautiful!" Mitsukuni said in a voice full of happy tears.

"We love you too! Tamaki sang. I smiled.

"I'm glad you all liked it. You all watched it?"

"We watched it during the club with our guests! They couldn't believe that was you! You were manufique!" Tamaki replied.

"Thank you. That makes me feel really happy. I'll see you all tomorrow ok?"

That was about a day or two ago, now I was bounding happily up the steps towards the music room singing "Stardust Utopia" quietly

"_I heard and angel crying; her voice rang out in the night sky. Her voice was immoral melody. She brushed her tears over the beautiful starry sky. Dancing stardust I looked over the night. Still I was laughing, I was crying, I was breathing ~ _oof!" I suddenly bumped into somebody and fell back onto my butt. "Owwie…"

"Kiari…" I looked up at Kyouya staring down at me. Upon instinct, I scooted back a little as he turned to me fully. He took a few steps toward me until he looked directly down at me.

"A-ah…Kyouya….!" knelt down and took my in his arms tightly, "w-wha…"

"I'm so sorry Kiari. I called you something so horrible that never should have even crossed my mind. I don't know what I was thinking," he confessed to me, his soft voice in my ear, and it made me shiver almost violently. "I understand why you were so upset and why you were trying too hard to avoid me. I promise I won't do that to you, never again." I blushed massively at his confession and tightened his grip even further.

"Apology accepted, and used to patch the hole in my heart," I had to do it, just had to. He pulled away with guilt written all over his face.

"I'll never be the reason why you cry in sadness. Now come, we'll be late for the club Kiari," he smiled and pulled me to my feet, walking down the hall now with his hand protectively on the small of my back as we left together for the host club.

When I got there, Hikaru and Kaoru looked in my direction seeing a smile on my face with Kyouya and they gave me a thumbs up, but I will have to admit, it'll still be a little awkward with him. We disappeared into the dressing room and on the counter were left our kimonos. I assumed the one with nekomimi and large bell laying on top of it was mine and took it, dressing quickly in a multi layered kimono that almost went down to my knees the color of candy apple red with a big gold bell hanging from the obi in the front and tights the color of polluted red and brown with the feet having the toes of a 5 - toed cat. The sleeves and lace were adorned with cherry blossoms patterns and traditional patterns. I spun around and saw a cat tail twirl behind me attaches to my kimono and I clasped the red cat collar - like chocker and adorned my burgundy nekomimi, skipping out and into the music room to await orders. Today, I promised myself I would do better as a member of the host club, starting now; beginning with getting into character!

"Neh Hikaru, Kaoru! What can I do today?" I smiled sweetly at them, and they exchanged glances, and high fived.

"Today, you're going to begin blending into this lifestyle, and I'm sorry about this but you'll thank us later," he shoved ear buds in my ears and cranked up…Hanatan's cover of Palette? "Just sing it. Yes I know I'm a stalker…." I didn't know that he knew I got sad every time I sang this but I did as I was told, the whole song, and once I was belting out the sweet last note, I was tearing up and Kaoru grabbed my shoulders.

"Ok, just stay just like that!" he ordered.

"W-why…?"

"Well today, we're going to be really dramatic and everything but since you cry easily, we decided not to give you the eyedrops to create fake tears," Hikaru shrugged. I turned on my heel and crossed my arms, and noticed Kyouya coming out of the dressing room and looked up at me with the tears in the corners of my eyes and glared in accusation at the twins.

"I-it's ok Kyouya, they're just showing me what to do today that's all!" he shook his head and walked off.

"Also…" Kaoru turned me to them and pulled my hair over my ears, "you're a neko today, so no one must see your ears."

"How come I'm the only neko…?"

"It's 'cuz you fit the roll, and all of us are your masters and it's fun, so you have to call us master or sama or domo or king or lord or something," Kaoru smirked and patted my head as I huffed. "And we never told you this but you're extremely cute when you cry."

* * *

Now the club was in full swing and all I was told was to walk around and ask if the hosts and their customers wanted anything. They also told me to have fun myself, so I'm going to try very hard today. I was now coming up by Tamaki's table as his customers were asking him strange questions and he answered like a prince, and it made them all swoon.

"Tamaki…who's that girl just now who just past?" asked one of them.

"Oh, that's our sweet little neko, Kiari. Kiari chan! Come here my little one." I peered out from behind the pillar and the others awwed. Tamaki was supposed to be the 'sweet, passionate master, but knows when to be stern'.

"Yes Tamaki sama? Is there something you need?" I stepped up closer to his group, but slipped on the slick floor.

"Woa there kitten!" Tamaki caught me and laughed, helping me regain my balance.

"She's so cute! Isn't she the girl we saw performing on live TV? What class is she in?" another girl asked.

"Hai, that was me miss. I'm in Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi sama's class. Ohayo," I waved minutely. The girls squealed and waved excitedly.

"Can we have a hug?" they asked, and I couldn't let Tamaki's guests down, so I got up from where I stood and skipped over, hugging the three of them with glee. This was surely fun.

"Oh, and daddy doesn't get any love, how rude of you," Tamaki crossed one leg over the other and looked at me a little sternly. I stood up strait, looking at him, and he gave me a finger as in telling me 'come here young lady'. I had to obey and stepped to him and he glomped me. "Oh what a cutie!" he laughed, which made me breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Tamaki, you're such a tease!" one of the girls giggled.

"Well, I felt left out," he pouted, "now off with you now kitten." he gave me a gentle push and I ran off and hid behind another pillar so I could get my own giggles under control.

"They're going to have to pay me for this…" I walked over to the twins' table and tapped Kaoru on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Kiari, how are you?" he smiled. The twins were supposed to be the 'caring but sometimes neglecting masters'.

"Neh Kaoru sama, I'm well, how are you? Do you need anything?"

"No, we're doing well here but thank you very much Kiari," he touched my cheek briefly as Hikaru's head turned.

"Kaoru…what are you doing…?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hikaru…where were we…?" they turned their attention back to each other, an all of their guests gasped.

"Hikaru, how can you?"

"Kaoru, how cruel!" I stared blankly at them.

"What, it's just her…" they shrugged. Thank you for acting normal~!

"Just _her?"_ they gasped again. Yea….time to walk away now…waving… I kept going and going to find Kyouya rounding the corner, looking right at me. This also happened to be right in front of Tamaki's table.

"Ah, Kiari, I was waiting so long; you never came to see me after I asked," apparently….according to the twins…Kyouya was suppose to be the 'abusing….tough loving master…' WHY CAN'T HE AND TAMAKI JUST SWITCH PLACES SOMETIME?

"K-Kyouya domo…" had to stay in character….ha to stay in character…! "I'm so sorry." Kyouya smiled wider and stepped up to me, taking my chin in his thumb and forefinger.

"You shouldn't disobey me again little one; I know you were seeing the other hosts," he lifted my chin up, our faces mere inches from each other. My heart began to pound in my chest; it was becoming hard to breathe.

"Is it so wrong?"

"No, but I o wish you'd see me first," his hand traveled down my neck, down to the hem of the collar of my kimono I was now burning up in. Tears were supposed to be popular with the ladies today. "Think of Palette…think of being washed with colors of thank you's and I'm sorry's."

"M-master…" I made his face freeze like a block of ice as his eyes softened for me, trololololo~

"Don't cry, I won't hurt you, just don't defy me again, _please,"_ all you heard were great big swoons in the background. How awesome is this girl? Five whole meters, get at me!

"Yes,"

"Good girl," he patted my head and I took his arm with a giggle. Awkward moment surpassed.

"Hey, looks like the host club has a brand new guest," the twins suddenly said in unison next to us, Kyouya and I looked to the door to see a shy looking girl staring at us, hiding behind the doorframe. Hikaru and Kaoru slid over, giving her roses, and Tamaki slid over to scold them, and scaring her obviously out of her freakin' wits.

"You're scaring her you idiots…lord have mercy!"

"NOOOOOOO DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE PHONY!" she slapped him, square in the face, and dude if I could curse and get away with it, I so would right now!

"P-phony…? W-what o you mean I'm phony?"

"Just what I said! You're phony! I can't believe someone like you is supposed to be the prince character in this host club! You shouldn't be spreading your love around so easily like that! Stupid! You must be some dimwitted narcissist!" her word cut into Tamaki more than I could even call out anyone. I need confidence like hers…"YOU'RE INCOMPETANT, A COMMONER! YOU'RE ISCUSTING!"

"Hm…I don't suppose you're…"

"A-ah….! It's you, Kyouya!" that girl trample Tamaki an glomped Kyouya out of my own grasp, sort of pushing me into Haruhi. "Oh how long I've been longing to meet you, my one and only _prince charming~"_

Hold on….WHAT!

* * *

"Stardust Utopia"/"Hoshizuku Utopia" by otetsu, original dub my Megurine Luka

"Palette" (mentioned in this chapter) by Yuyoyuppe & 巡音ルカ

Sama: used when addressing a master or someone of higher stature

Domo: usually use when addressing a king or feudal lord

Chan: used when addressing a girl you know well or younger/older sibling you're very close with


	15. The Last Straw

Well Happy Easter everyone! Here's another chapter! I wish this was an Easter chapter, but nope just another dramatic one^^b Have a good read!

Chapter 13

"So…you're Kyouya's fiancé?" Hikaru asked, and the girl nodded, sipping recently made tea with a skeptical glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm Renge Hoshikugi and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow," she nodded as she answered every question kindly, an excited sparkle in her eyes. Meanwhile, Tamaki was sulking in front of the wall near where Kiari stood with arms cross, glaring daggers, just did it so subtly, you couldn't even tell they were directed at this so called "fiancé" of Kyouya's.

"Why is Tamaki sulking…?' Kaoru inquired.

"Because daddy was keeping a secret from mommy," Hikaru replied simply.

"But then what's going on with Kiari….?" Honey asked. No one answered from knowing the real reason why and if you didn't know, it wasn't even worth telling you at that point. Kiari turned her body away and sauntered off a few feet away, not wanting to engage in conversation.

"Whatever, but why is everyone referring to us like that like we're husband and wife?" Kyouya asked with an annoyed tone, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, but it's a story of love at first sight~!" Renge covered her face with her hands and swayed back and forth excitedly. "I thought it was lovely how you were admiring those flowers in the back when you thought no one else was looking, and how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor injured cat," Kyouya…? Admiring flowers? Sheltering hurt kittens?

Red card.

"Couldn't you think you'd have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked innocently, obviously realizing that her descriptions of the many faced young man was literally miles away from what was correct.

"No, I can recognize my love anywhere! He's a gentle man who is so tender and kind and doesn't ask for anything in return!" she turned sharply on her foot, already up upon hearing this conversation and jabbed a finger at the brunette.

"I beg to differ!" she yelled, but it didn't seem like anyone was listening through the madness.

"Oh course, he's my real life Ichijou Miyabi, the lead star in Uki Doki Memorial!" everything went utterly silent. Even Kiari moved her gaze quickly to look at the nutcase.

"Pfft, fan girls..."

"OTAKU! OTAKU!" they yelled. Kiari rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're in love with a flap jacking fictional character Miss," I shot her a sharp gaze. After that, everything went into a frenzy. Kyouya sat down and sorted things out as Hikaru ran around saying how he's never seen an otaku before and Renge sprinted from one side of the room to the other wailing and whatever about her undying love for some guy in a video game. Blah, blah, blah, stuff about researching, nothing Kiari was really interested in until Renge announced; "I'M GOING TO BECOME THIS HOST CLUB'S MANAGER!"

"Hey…. Listen Kyouya..."

"Tamaki, she is the only daughter of a very important family client, so please don't offend her," Tamaki and Kiari both hung their heads, not they were paying attention to the both of them.

"Someone duct tape my mouth shut please before I say something else..."

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you, haha!"

"I'm sorry that my words haven't reached you, but there **is **a girl in this room, Miss Hoshikugi," Kiari raised her voice; her vein twitched above her eye; surely she wasn't as thick headed as she was clearly being.

"Oh, hello, who are you?"

"A world renowned national first ranking samurai," Kiari grumbled, but the oblivious girl seemed to not get the statement.

"Kiari….." the twins started, but she stopped them with a gut wrenching glare.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! Are you friends with these boys?" Renge held out a hand to shake.

"No, I've only known them for about 10 years now," Kiari took it roughly, for only about a few seconds. Still no light bulb blinking in her head; awesome.

* * *

The next day, Kiari didn't participate in the club meeting after school, but instead swung at imaginary Renges with her Katana; Hoshikuzu. Nonetheless, she was still listening to an extent to minor details that managed to reach her ears.

"I think it would be good for Haruhi to hang out with another girl to bring out her femininity a little," Tamaki explained through his unknown idiocy.

"Gee, thanks Tamaki; I'm not a girl!" she called after executing a swift parry, although it was hard to do so in a dress, but she _needed_ to burn off steam before Renge appeared through those doors.

"I'm sorry Kiari, we just don't want to bother you right now," Tamaki frowned sympathetically. "You kind of look like you want to chop off someone's head off…"

"Cool story, I didn't notice,"

"Hello everybody! Sorry I'm late but I made some cookies!" now the nightmare shall begin again.

"Oh, look how lady like - "

"I didn't make these for you phony prince," she shot him dead.

Renge skipped over to Kyouya, "I made these for you. They're kind of burnt, but I hope you enjoy them."

Honey seemed to have snuck one anyway, "She's right they're kind of burnt."

"Mitsukuni, don't eat that it's bad for you!" Takeshi appeared, and then Renge went right after them; right on their tails. Kiari moved over to Haruhi who stuck one in her mouth as well.

"These don't taste half bad actually, have a pretty good taste," Hikaru's eyes perked at Haruhi's statement and took her chin in his fingertips.

"Let me try Haruhi," he took a bite. Immediately after, Kaoru turned her head, licking crumbs off her cheek.

"Uh…."

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY JUST DID THERE ASFGHEFAFEIFBSAAAAAHHH!" Tamaki screamed, pointing at Kyouya, and the scene, so on and forth.

"And so the trio of students became closer than ever," Kyouya said dully, writing in his notebook with a bored expression.

"Oh my…." Kiari sat down on the couch, running her fingertips along the blade of Hoshikuzu, staring half mindedly at the scene, then watched Honey offer Renge some milk.

"Luke warm…"

I'm sorry, but who likes luke warm milk….?

"What…?" he asked with a cocked head.

"ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE LUKE WARM! All of you need a dark side and girls are attracted to vulnerable good looking men! If you keep going on like this your customers are going to get tired of you all and you will ruin my sweet Kyouya's business! So, right now I'm going to give you all personality changes starting with you!" she pointed to Honey, "If all you are is cute inside and out, then all you are is a baby! Therefore, from now on you are the baby faced thug! And Mori is your childhood friend, the flunky. Hikaru and Kaoru are basketball players stuck in their own world. Haruhi will be the honor student who is constantly bullied! As for Tamaki, you're the school idol who is idolized by everybody but you actually have an inferiority complex that you're secretly hiding from the world. You are the **lonely prince**. And Kyouya," she stepped up to the amused young man pushing up his glasses, "you just stay the way you are, tender and sweet."

"Thank you, I'm honored," suddenly, Kiari's nerves twitched and her fingers stung. She switched her attention to her hand and saw blood beginning to peek out from her skin. She stared at it, beginning to tremble from the pain in her hand now.

"O-oww…." she whispered, a rather slow reaction, but couldn't be heard over the ruckus.

"Hey, what about…..K-Kiari…?" Haruhi gasped. She heard her trying to get the attention of the twins and Kyouya. Kiari stood, dropping her sword limply to her side, still staring at her shaking hand and watched the blood run slowly down her palm from her fingers.

"Has this ever….happened….to me?"

"KIARI!" the twins exclaimed, suddenly on her with tissues, muffling the bleeding very little.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru demanded.

"I-I don't know…m-my hand….I didn't mean…" she stuttered, her eyes burning with same old urge once again.

"Kiari….I've never seen you….like this…." Kaoru gently laid his hands on her shoulders, sliding them back to embrace her as Hikaru disappeared momentarily and came back with a box of band-aids. She was pushed down onto the couch and together they covered her cuts with the bandages.

"Hmm…she seems like the masochistic emo type," Renge rang in with an observing voice, which caused Kiari to tighten her grip on Hoshizuku, gritting her teeth.

"Shh…calm down Kiari, just ignore her. She isn't going to marry anyone here, and she certainly isn't going to tell you what type of personality for the club you should have. Please stay the pure golden butterfly that you are, okay?" Kaoru whispered to her gently, hugging her tight and stroked her hair to distract her from the anger she was feeling and the pain from her hands as Hikaru worked quickly.

"Just hold still, stop moving you hand,"

"Kaoru….am I not cut out for this…? No matter what…I can't -"

"Stop telling yourself that!" Kaoru raised his voice at her, "You're too important to be doing this."

"Then stop yelling at me and start remembering me," the was a prolonged moment of silence between them

"Kiari," Takeshi spoke up. She looked up at him slightly. He had appeared from being chased around the room, "That was a reckless thing to do to yourself."

"I didn't mean it senpai…" Kiari stood up feebly and reached out to take her katana, "it's a mistake I've learned not to make again." there was something in her voice, something dark that made Takeshi react strangely, for he grabbed her arms roughly like he'd do to misbehaving dojo students.

"Kiari," he said in the lowest voice he could utter, "Go home and go to sleep. Put Hoshikuzu away and sleep this off." he let go, but still didn't drop his strength as a swordsman himself. As an underling of his in the aura of such a time now, she could only turn to him and bow low, muttering an apology to her 'sensei'.

* * *

Kiari lay in bed, numb and heavy with guilt, shame, anguish, and more shame. Acting like that in the Host Club was utterly ridiculous. Was there anything she could do now? There couldn't be anything she could do now to change their feelings of her, she knew that already; it was a given to her. Should she even go to school…?

_Ring Ring._

"What….?" did she not turn her phone off? "Who's calling….?" She picked it up from her night stand. It read 'A conference call between Kaoru Hitachiin and Tamaki Suoh'. "Oh lord…"

"Kiari, are you ok?" the twins screamed in her ear.

"Why are you calling me…?"

"We may be the only people who didn't change their opinion of you after today," Tamaki replied.

"I would have thought you'd cast me out of the club at this point,"

"What are you doing Kiari?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm in bed suffocating myself with all the stuffed animals that I can," she set her phone on speaker phone and set it down in between her stuffed cow and the bear she loved the most, the darkest colored one.

"Is your hand ok?" I hope it's not infected…" Kaoru sighed.

"It's fine. My mother noticed it and wrapped my hand in medical tape so that nothing could bother my cuts… I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow," she informed them, scratching the ear of one of her stuffed bears as if theyt was real.

"Why?" Tamaki gasped.

"I think you all could use a break from me Tamaki, I can assure you. Renge….is just so annoying…"

"I can agree with that," Kaoru agreed with a dully annoyed tone. "I mean, what was she thinking, that otaku!"

"We can talk to Renge tomorrow sweetie," Hikaru said with a smile in his voice.

"Sweetie?" the other three of them repeated.

"Uhh…"

"Can we come see you tomorrow?" Kaoru asked in a pleading voice, changing the subject. Kiari sighed, thinking that maybe they'd take no for an answer.

"Call me tomorrow after the club is over to see how I'm feeling. Let me sleep. Please," she sunk her head into her pillow pet with a sigh, a deep, long needed sigh.

"Ok fine…we'll talk to you tomorrow," they said in defeat.

"Goodnight you three," she smiled faintly, feeling a little better knowing that her repeated breakdown was just an outcome of emotions and their opinions didn't change.

"Goodnight," they repeated in unison and hung up. She lingered momentarily and licked the 'hang up' button with her finger, and turned her phone off. Hopefully everyone else understood.

* * *

Kiari sat curled up in a lazy boy in a small den half asleep, listening to Wowaka over and over again. Today had been a nice, lazy day albeit her mother made her ice her hand multiple times throughout the day. By now, her hand was throbbing from being bundled up in icepacks. At this point though, her hand wasn't even bothering her, but the fact that it has been at least half an hour since the club normally ends and there had been no call from the trio as of yet. They better not be planning something…

"Ms…Ms. Kagerou, you have guests," a voice of a housekeeper snapped her out of her daze and she cracked an eye open. Instead of the three of them, was everyone in the host club BUT Kyouya and Renge. They hadn't even changed out of their uniforms.

"What the heck?"

"We never said it'd just be the three of us; these guys wanted to tag along," Hikaru pointed to Takeshi, Mitsukuni and Haruhi. They waved.

"Kai chan, Kai chaaaaaaaan!" Honey cried, running up to her and jumped onto her; sobbing.

"Senpai, I'm ok, why are you crying?" she patted his back as he cried into her sweatshirt. By this time, the others had taken a seat in a chair or on the floor.

"We all came because there were many things we have to address," Tamaki began, crossing his legs. "Beginning with your cute infatuation with Kyouya."

"Cute...? Senpai…" she grumbled, "is that why he isn't here?" She cocked a brow.

"Yes; we never told him because we agreed this is what we wanted to hit first and we didn't want to tell him. It's all part of the suspense and drama in this fan fiction," he smiled all - knowingly, "but anyway, you're an extremely jealous type Mi'lady, and we would like to know why." the others nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm glad you guys aren't calling me an attention whore too at least…." by this point Honey was sitting in her lap, wiping away his tears, "I know, I've realized it too…I'm becoming blind with how much I like this shadow king, but I guess that's what love does, doesn't it?" Kiari tucked stray hair behind her ear, adjusting her bun clip munching on all her hair.

"I think it's because you had the biggest experience with him as a child and therefore, your heart just literally shifted gears when you saw him again in the other room before school started. We're you nervous when you spoke to him?" Kaoru explained.

"Yea….." she looked at the miscellaneous items in the china cabinet, smirking weakly.

"AHA! It's just your confidence level _'Miss Butterfly who flies above the rest'_!" Hikaru pointed at her, pounding his fist on the arm of the chair he sat in.

"I know shut up…"

"That's why we're here; to help you so that you don't cry so much anymore because it sucks watching you cry," Honey turned, looking up at her. Her eyes flushed as she face - palmed.

"Give me a chance,"

"We've given you plenty of chances, and at the rate you're going someone else will win Kyouya's heart and leave you in the dust!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing up. "We are going to give you lessons right now on how to boost your confidence and also make sure Renge does not get on your nerves as well! Up!"

* * *

Wowaka (mentioned in fic); the writer of songs like Rollin' Girl, Unhappy Refrain, Uraomote Lovers and World's End Dancehall

Hoshikuzu: Stardust


End file.
